The Visitor
by MySpaceBarCameOff
Summary: Aru is birthed into the world of Magi with a quest... Previously called [An Otaku is Supposed to Enjoy the World of Magi, Not Be In It!]
1. Adventure Relived! Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Her Adventure Relived!**

* * *

 **Rebirth**

* * *

"I'll do it. If the chance arises, I'll gladly do it." His voice was in pain, nearly cracking in its low tremor. Both his palms supported his forehead atop his desk, his brows were furrowed in frustration.

Almost whispering, I inquired with concern and sadness, "Why haven't you already?"

He was silent, and I knew why: he thinks himself weak. If the worst were to happen, it would mean his family dies. I didn't like that thought either, as I thought of _him_ as family, and his family as my kind.

Here, I faced my own dilemma as well. And to think I even thought of considering this decision, it makes me question my own wisdom—having lived two lives, one would expect themselves to be wiser. It was a stupid choice, but if it were to ease his heart, then it will lighten mine; I could only regretfully hand him the opportunity.

With a sigh, I placed the weapon in front of him. It was wrapped carefully in a seemingly ordinary cloth; I hadn't unwrapped it since its creation, and wished to save it for the moment. Ah, what a shame, I never tested it, and hoped the only testing it required would be targeted to the one it was made for. It landed on his table with a clunk, the heavy metal inside clinked as it clashed lightly with the different parts of itself.

And there it was, from the despair that claimed his eyes, shone that endearing curiosity that I adored. It was not something I had until I was reborn, and this man was reborn every time his eyes twinkled with that gleam. Merely giving him a sliver of hope made the weight on my chest lighten. Then just as quickly, the burden on my heart that lifted for a moment seemed to crash down with the guilt that I had just chosen to share.

I made my resolve years ago, but it seems I have to break my own promise. What a pity. I wanted to kill her, too.

* * *

Bored.

I don't think I can recall the last time I've ever stepped out of this room, and frankly, I didn't care to remember. It was one of those moments where the new updates were slow, and there wasn't much to do. It was one of those moments where I find myself browsing the archives for anything, _anything_ to occupy my brain with. And as much as Masrur's blown up poster was interesting and beautiful, staring at it didn't make the resolution any better. It was a shame my pixelated boy cannot keep me company. It was one of those moments where I sat back and really thought about what I was doing with my life.

Having completed college before I was of age to graduate high school, I thought I had all the time in the world. And I still do (unless they were Fridays when everything updates), but I've been receiving parental pressures lately. My parents, as wonderful and absolutely understanding of my lifestyle they were, finally brought up the topic of marriage. Sorry Mother and Father, but I could care less about a significant other. I've no time for that, especially not on Fridays.

I also thought about my role in the family business, and only ended up stumped. Brother was successfully leading the company; charismatic as a suitor, convincing as a leader, intelligent as a scholar, and no doubt beautiful like- Oh, wrong word. Perhaps I've attached too much of my opinion of Masrur onto him — a bitter fate my brother suffers. And even worse when I made that bet with him…

Now, sewing wasn't difficult at all, and it's not hard to get a well-made wig with this kind of money. I even know a few people to forge a custom made armor-piece for him, because when I (make people) cosplay, I go all the way. And so, I made it a priority to make my brother to dress up as my favorite character. Seeing a real life Masrur would make me want to squeal! Knowing my brother, he wouldn't be able to refuse.

He was the spitting image of my favorite character with his pink hair and eyes. Cosplaying as Masrur was as easy as putting on a skirt (as he called it). Well, what did you expect, brother. I wouldn't even put a piece of my hair out of my room if all you had to do was wear pants. Does he not understand this was a big deal?! In the end, he accepted my offer, as he knows I'm not the type involved with social media. Oh brother, that doesn't mean I won't take pictures though! I giggled, albeit a bit sinisterly.

Brother was the only one I've considered a friend, the only one I was close to age wise, as we were both homeschooled. But by the time I've reached my teen years, I had learned everything available. Now, it was just a matter of waiting for the next week's share of manga to be updated. Looking around my room, I see dozens of posters of different animes and games, but a couple were screenshots of Masrur. Oh, he's so quiet and mysterious, not to mention those muscles! Ahh! I'm fangirling…Calm down, Aru. He's my first favorite character so he deserves special attention! That's my excuse for being in love with a fictional character, but I'm in denial.

"Only ten minutes, okay?" My brother complained as I styled his hair into that of Masrur's.

I was also snapping pictures every minute, and he didn't seem to mind. I claimed it was for my own 'viewing pleasure.' I hope he won't be too surprised at the blown up picture of him cosplaying on my wall a few days later, just like dad did with his wedding photo. It won't be as huge as the one in the hall; I swear, you can't miss it.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered him nonchalantly. I'm just happy he, a future powerful company owner, would still agree to dress up for his anti-social little sister to take pictures. Sure, I have to fulfill my side of the bet, but I was happy.

"Why's the chest piece so heavy..?" Oh gosh, he's been asking every question about the costume the past hour.

"Because it's gold, duh..?" I gave him a sheepish look, as if questioning his intelligence.

His eyes widened and mouth opened, but quickly composed himself, as expected of big brother. But then again, I guess he's just used to how extreme I can get, I mean, look how I'm living right now. Not that it's bad. Same goes for the golden chest plate.

I stuck a piece of circular metal with washable glue below his lower lip.

He winced, "Is this really necessary?" I sighed once again. How many questions has he asked this past hour.

"Aniki…" I started.

He responded to me with a 'hm?' and a smile.

"I like you better when you don't speak," His smile remained, as if he was still processing what I just told him.

I continued, "Cosplaying is art! You are in character. You wouldn't dress up as a criminal and then just prance around like a fair maiden in the flower fields, okay? Masrur does not speak, he is quiet, understand? Wait, no. Don't answer that. _Zip._ " Making the gesture, I exaggerated the 'p' with a pop.

He looks at me with an expression that screams, 'What in the world have I gotten myself into,' but complied. Sorry for the selfish command, dear brother. He remained silent and showed no further expression. I chuckle, much better. I enjoyed those ten minutes to its full potential, ordering him around about poses and props, telling him to hold this and that.

Without even noticing, ten minutes was over already, and it was time for me to fulfill my side of the deal.

Ha, you're kidding, right? I haven't seen sunlight for who knows how long, and I don't intend to. I see my brother taking off the golden armor piece Masrur wears. He then proceeds to taking off the 'dress.'

"Wait! H-hold on. What are you doing!" I acted flustered and held one of his arms, attempting to stop him from taking off the costume in my room. He paused and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I quickly gathered his clothing and shoved it to him. Taking the heavy armor from him and setting it on the ground with a thunk, I pushed him out of my room.

"Get changed somewhere else, not in this pure maiden's room, s-stupid aniki!" I hoped my face was fairly flushed to fool him.

I closed the door on him just as he was about to say something, and locked it. Ahaha! You can't make me go outside! I've been stocking up in my fridge for a few days now, enough for me to last a good two weeks while dining like a king.

"Oi! Aru! I heard that lock click. You better not skip out on your side of the deal!" He yelled from the other side. Sorry, brother. Sunlight is just not that appealing to me. Besides, all that matters is I am now in my room, and he is not. So, I ignored him and let out a content sigh.

A few moments later, he spoke again, "If you don't come out, then I guess I can enjoy these pictures of myself outside in our backyard. If your ever need me, you know where I'll be!"

Huh? I felt around my pockets for my camera. This jerk! He knew…What'll I do? My precious Masrur. I did have to say brother did a good job playing his role, but are those pictures really worth it..? Ahh! What are you talking about, Aru. When else will God give you a chance like this? A hot guy is dressing up as your favorite character and all you have to do is step outside to get it! Ah…but I haven't been out in so long, it's not like I dislike going out, but if there was no need, then…

"Ah, screw it. Just once won't hurt, right? I mean, I've done it before! But after this, I'm never leaving my room. I can get an online job, and support myself that way for the rest of my life like that! Yeah!" I clenched my fists in front of myself as if to prove to myself that I have confidence and determination. After my little session of self encouragement, I took a few deep breaths and dashed out the door.

"Here I go!" I ran after my brother, heading to the backyard. Nostalgic memories flew past as I sped down the hallway. I stopped by mom and dad's picture, it was bigger than I remembered. Well, that just means I won't have to hold back on enlarging Masrur's picture. A few more seconds of admiring the happy couple, I zoomed down the hall again, reaching the top of grand stairs.

Boy, brother sure took his sweet time. He was only reaching the bottom of the stairs. Guess he didn't notice me yet, this is my chance. Okay, Aru. New Plan, ninja-sneak up on him, take target by surprise, use deadly kick to back, preferably to the groin area for extra effectiveness, scavenge and loot the writhing body for the sacred camera, then squirrel home like nothing ever happened. Yes…I like that plan. Best part was, I didn't have to 'officially' go outside. Sorry my beloved brother, but you forced me to do this.

I began to sneak up on him, picking up speed as I got closed, then launch myself toward his back. Yea, I wished that happened. I jumped, but not gracefully. My leg slipped and I fell back, head first. Darn it! Who replace the old carpet? This one is way too slippery!

 **Thud.**

* * *

Huh? I guess I blacked out, huh. Karma for trying to hurt brother's baby makers? Sorry… yes, I understand that our family needs an heir or two. I promise I won't do anything stupid without thinking…I will only do them after thinking.

But in my defense, this happened because of you, y'know. If you didn't choose to take that camera, then this would've never happened.

See Aru, this is what happens when you leave your room, it's like enemy territory. You never know what's going to happen and there's constant danger lurking in ever shadow and corner.

Hm? I can't seem to open my eyes or move my body. What's going on? I hear mumbling and… am I crying? I swear, I do not sound like that.

I waited a few minutes and it seems like I am being dipped carefully in water. But what am I being held with, this is way to large to be a hand. I couldn't control my body very well, either.

I could feel a soft towel drying me off, and with some effort managed to open my eyes. The 'crying' that was apparently coming from me had stopped. I blinked a few times and looked around.

What the heck. Wait. Th-this _is_ a hand that holding me, but why am I so…tiny?!

"Aww! The baby's a girl!" The fuzzy figure that's holding me brings me to another person. A hint of red could be seen, probably his hair color. My eyes were failing me..ugh! What is going on?

I tried grunting, to release some frustration, but the only sound _I_ could make currently sounded like a mix of gurgles and ah's.

I had stopped crying now. I've also come to the conclusion that I am a baby. Explains a lot. I'm still trying to soak up the fact that I can still think. I can't seem to control my body very well, though. Must be because I'm not used to it.

The lady who washed me handed me over to the man with the red hair, who then walked over to a lady on what seems to be a bed. She had black hair, but that was all I could see with this sad vision of mine.

I'm going to guess that these are my parents? They do seem like they carry the traits of my mom and dad. What if…they are?! And this is like, an alternate universe. But wait, why am I here and conscious?

My thoughts seemed to have taken the weird train of thought and gone over some crazy theories while my 'parents' looked over me. I think— at one point—I tried making a shocked expression, only to have my face twitch. They took it the wrong way.

"Oh!" My father's spoke with happiness in his voice, "She smiled! How cute!"

 **…** **What.**

* * *

It turned out I was born into another world. See, this is what happens when you step out of your room. You're put into another world, literally. Luckily, I wasn't some unassigned assign hero put into another world to defeat the demon king. Man, how annoying would that have been. Very, Aru, very.

Anyways, I was born into a pretty nice family. The first daughter of the Bahemos family, Arukane Sonjuu Bahemos. Sounds nice. They specialize in trade, one of the most successful and wealthy in the world. I'm, to say the least, thankful to have been born as their only daughter. That way, I have so much more of an advantage than other people. Influence, power, money, and information. Hahaha, even if this world is something I'm dreaming up in a coma, it won't stop me from doing whatever I want.

My father in this world is the one managing the trade corporation. He's pretty good at this kind of stuff and he like collecting things. Like, 'things' in general. He and mother married two years ago, a beautiful couple.

"Oh look! How cute! My little girl is laughing to herself!" My father noticed me laughing and started playing with me. If only he knew what I was think. Ahh, world domination sounds nice, right father? Oops, that shouldn't be what a one year old baby should be thinking of.

I turned one this year, just starting to walk and taste freedom. Good, I can finally go places. I've also tried to learn almost everything I could, it was easy but adapting to its language was a bit hard since it was so different from the ones I learned in my old world. Apparently there was only one, which was good plus an ancient one that only the nobles and above could have access to. It wasn't deciphered completely, which made it even more interesting. I wanted to try and learn it, but only father's office hold those kind of text.

I was soaking up everything from culture to geography like a sponge. At the mere age of one, I had developed the age to speak. It wasn't much since all I had to do was to learn to control my tongue. With this, I was dubbed a genius in this world too. My body, however, was a different story. I found out the hard way that baby's can't get rock hard muscles at the age of one. That's the only thing I'm dissatisfied with, I have all this wisdom and there's nothing I could do about it. Thinking without action is just me being stagnant, useless. Well, that was me in my previous life too, but this was different! Here, I could re-explore everything! This world was for me to dissect!

At least everything is done for me, then again, being born into such a wealthy family, I wouldn't be surprise if even mother has everything done for her.

Speaking of mother, she is a magician. Magic existed in this world, the first on my list of interests. I would like to learn it when I mature. From what I hear, she's a pretty well-off magician. A lot of people come here looking for her help and specialty in healing. _Life Magic_ , she once called it. I'd like to learn it one day, but I still have a lot to adapt to. I guess I can only wait…

"This here," my father points at a spot on the map, "is the Parthevian Empire."

 _Huh?_

Pathervian? That sounds familiar…but where have I heard of it before. I was positive there was so such empire in my previous world. Wait. _W-wait._ If this is really what I'm thinking of…

I could feel my head spin with the fast thoughts coming into my mind like a storm. _T-there's not way, right?!_ No Way. _Well, way._ Since I'm a baby now, it'll make a lot of sense if what I'm thinking was true..

 **Am I in the world of…Magi?**

I was overjoyed, but at the same time a little terrified. I shouldn't make assumptions just because of one word. I needed to make sure.

"Daddy, is there some place called Balbadd?" I looked up at him, my eyes gleaming with curiosity and anticipation. I was starting to sweat a little, goosebumps rising from excitement. He looked down with a gentle smile and made a quiet ' _en.'_

"Yes, Aru. There is, how did you know? I was just getting to that."

I didn't know how to react. I just sat there on my father's lap, frozen and overwhelmed. My mouth was wide open and my face lost color. You could literally see my soul fly out of my mouth. This was amazing. There truly was a god in this world.

"A-Aru?" My father noticed how stiff my body became and voice his concern. His hand met the top of my head, as if to pat it. I hopped off his lap with my face hidden behind my black hair and exited his study. He merely watched me awkwardly, his had still held up to where my head was, kind of like a father who doesn't understand or know what to do with his teenage daughter. _I am a teen, technically. Sorry Dad!_

I sauntered mindlessly back into my room, locked the door, then fell onto my bed. My face has been frozen this whole time, my eyebrows held high on my face and eyes widened. My mouth was now slightly open. I looked up, and stared at the ceiling, awestruck. This continued for who knows how long.

 **Woah.**

…And I fell asleep.

* * *

That night, I had a dream. Strangely, I was in my grown form.

It started with a man whose back was turned towards me. His red hair and golden chest seemed like…brother?! I instinctively reached out for him, but then he turned at that moment.

It was Masrur! _The_ Masrur! Is this a sign? Does this mean that I could truly meet him in this world?

As soon as those thoughts reached me, he vanished and another man took his place. Based on his appearance, I'm sure he was Solomon, his dark blue hair and messy braid proved so. His third eye was visible through his messy bangs.

"Hello…" He greets me with a smile.

 _Hiii…this is kind of weird. I'm seeing God in my dreams…_ I felt my body jump a little, once again shocked by all this. Why was King Solomon himself inside my dreams. Is this just me recalling the story, or is he really paying me a visit. After what's happened so far, I'm not so sure anymore. I had so many questions, could he answer them?

"Do you…know who I am?" I hesitated to ask, as if fearing the answer. If I were sent here by mistake, I would most likely have to go back…I didn't want that. I haven't even met Masrur, yet. There's no way I would go back.

The man in front of me let out a chuckle. I frowned, confused. "No, Aru. You were not sent here by mistake. I had arranged this."

Huh?

"What do you mean," I questioned once more, "Wasn't God not allowed to tamper with the world they rule over?" I remembered the rules in the manga clearly. Solomon was not allowed to do anything to this world.

"It's true, I may not be allowed to but I am the ruhk itself. But the flow was what brought you here, they seem to favor you. I am merely a manifestation of the flow itself."

 _…_ _I don't get it. He's speaking Magi language. Sir, I'll have you know I am perfectly capable of understanding the most difficult mathematical and scientific theories of my world, but you…lost me._ Would you please speak English?

As if he read my mind, Solomon smiled again and walked towards me. He lifted his hand and touched my forehead, the same spot where his eye would be. His third eye opened and started to glow, and I fell unconscious.

I opened my eyes once again to find myself staring at the same ceiling as before. I was in my room.

 _…_ Okay, that wasn't English but it was pretty cool. He told me the whole story just like that. I seemed to have a better understanding of this world now. Sitting up, I felt a cold object by my foot. A staff? No, this was more like a scepter. It had a huge ornament on the top. Wait, isn't this that big thing Solomon always carries around? Oh god, what would happen if my parents find this? I have to hide it, quick.

Aw, but where can a two year old reach with an adult sized scepter as tall as the god himself? Once again, it was like the staff had read my mind and shrank down to my size.

Now, it just look like a baby's toy, the size of a drumstick. Well this is interesting. I won't question anything that's happened today, but at least I can hide this in my toy box.

Walking to the box across the room felt like crossing the dessert for a two year old, but that gave me time to think. The things that he showed me, what did they have to do with me? Wasn't this the world of Magi, the place were Aladdin would appear around two decades later and save the world?

So why me? Why was I given such a task? Why was I needed?

That night, I had another dream in my grown form. This time, I stood on cobble ruins. The stones were oddly cut, a war probably ended this place. I didn't question it, it was a dream after all. Yet, this felt different than the previous dream I had. I may not have questioned the place but I was strangely awake. I was aware of my thoughts, my feelings, and the fact that this _is_ a dream.

Soon, I found myself wandering in an ancient looking library. As expected, of course I would dream of books since they are the portal into another world and my only escape back in my old world. I was tempted to reach for one, but then I heard a sigh. Immediate, I withdrew my hand back, pulled it towards my chest and glanced at the direction go the sound.

I took a few silent steps back, my back pressed against a bookshelf, and peeked. A man was sitting down on the floor, his back was towards me, his light blue hair messily hiding his face. Who's this guy?

Well, he's just someone in my dreams, right? So what he can do? With these thought, I reassured myself and confidently walked up to him. The man heard my purposely loud steps and turned. He looked up and slowly but surely started turning red. _H-hey…is he alright?_

"O-oi…are you okay? You're getting really red…" I bent down to face him and asked, sounding a little bit concerned. That only made him even more red.

Is he…embarrassed?

This man ran at the speed of light from me, hiding behind a far-off shelf of books. Only the top half of his head showed, his face still crimson.

Wow, is this what I would've been if I stayed holed up in my room? Nonetheless, this is an interesting sight. "Hey, my name's Aru! Nice to meet you!" I yelled to make sure he heard me, then sat down at the spot where he was before. I would chase him, but he would probably just run off again.

So, I concentrated on the books he was studying. It was mostly mathematics and magic theories. I couldn't dare comprehend the magic ones, but the math in this world was fairly simple. Soon, I became absorbed in them, applying the equations to the magic ones. It was interesting! I was having fun, dream or not.

It wasn't long until I heard what sounder like a whimper, "..Ugo…" _Hmm? Was that a ghost?_

Wait.

"UGO?!" I looked up in surprise. My eyes widened and looked towards the man still behind the shelf. He flinched when I screamed his name.

* * *

 **I am removing the old chapters as I edit the new ones, and possibly some extra writing to save your dear eyes from reading trash and your precious time.**


	2. AR! C2: Growing Up

**Her Adventure Relived!**

* * *

 **Growing Up**

* * *

I knew the moment was coming, and knowing without doing was just another sorry excuse of witnessing that damned plot. I wasn't going to let it happen again, I doubt my heart could take it, I didn't bear the thought of witnessing the tragedy again.

I prepared.

In this world, magic is power; in every world, readiness is all. And I knew how to be ready, if there ever came a situation that pushed me so far.

Hakuryuu could stop her with his powers, but I didn't want that. The damage would have already been done, if it meant Hakuryuu had to conquer his dungeons. But if there was a another way to refrain her from using magic, then I could easily fall victim as well. I worked on it in secret; no one knew and I planned to keep it that way. Even the ruhk was manipulated to remain silent. It's a bit saddening to think I've gotten so used to this magic privilege, but I look out for my own good. I won't let such a small guilt prevent me from what really matters.

If it meant that I suffer alone for betraying this world, then I will gladly accept the tarnished reputation. My appearance in this universe was shocking, no one saw me coming, and I remain a mystery to this day. It's only fitting I also leave with a bang.

But it's a shame, Kouen does not get to document my origins. I only hope the man has gotten sentimental enough to be satisfied with the time we've spent together.

* * *

Ugo was understanding; he no longer hid himself behind a shelf when I finished my story. I sloe of the accident, the dream about Solomon, the rebirth, but it still felt like he refused to speak to me. Of course, he seemed a bit more interested the moment I mentioned Solomon's name his face lit up with a blush only a fangirl could harness.

Then again, he's treating me as if I'm some sort of alien, though, I admit that I sort of am. But, I bet if we were to meet aliens, it still wouldn't be as awkward as this.

I was about to speak when he suddenly runs into another room behind the books and slowly walks back, something glowing in his hands.

I smiled, knowing what this was. If I were sent back to the time when the Parthevian Empire still exists then my guess would be, that was Aladdin.

He opened his hands, revealing what was atop his palms. I was right.

A tiny child, smaller than my fist slept soundly on his cupped hands, a faint glow covered him. He was strangely cute, considering he was merely a fetus, but it was true, there's a certain aura he gives off, it was soothing. I can see why Solomon and the others loved Sheba. If Aladdin resembled her, then Sheba's aura must've been heavenly.

Ugo and I sat for a while, looking at the child. It was strange, I felt something beyond calmness. He _is_ the fourth Magi, perhaps that was it. The aura of a Magi, the son of two of the greatest magicians. It was no doubt that God loved this boy more than anyone. He _is_ his child, after all.

Aladdin's presence was comforting us. Ugo…not so much. He kept looking up every few minutes as if I were going to bite him any moment now. By the third time I've looked up at him, he was already a few feet further than when he brought Aladdin over.

Ugo… I don't know if you're pitiful or I'm pitiful.

Certain amounts of time has passed and I awaken to see the bed canopy of my room…

How regretful! I was reading an interesting book, too… I wonder if I could go back again. It didn't seem like my permission was granted by Ugo.

I sat up with those thoughts in mind when I felt something heavy around my neck.

Hmm?

Oh dear, if this is another scepter- I looked down. It was not, thankfully, but what is it? Holding the object up, I see it resembles a key. It was attached to a long string around my neck. Simple, I like it. But again, what is it?

Weird, why am I getting things every time I seem to dream.

* * *

Today is the day I turn five. Strange, I don't feel any older.

Over the past few years, I've learned everything that father and mother could offer, though most of the time it's just me taking their books and saying I want to look at the pictures in them.

I've also secretly practiced some magic, but I think mother noticed a few times; she's looked at me with raised brows, most of the which were when I had just finished casting a spell, the one exception was when I stole food from the kitchen. Practice makes me hungry…

All in all, I was quite successful with magic; it came easy and I didn't feel like I was going to run out of energy for days. But that's not even the best part, as I found out that the key I dreamt up could actually take me anywhere!

It happened like this: I was playing around with the scepter in one hand and the key around my neck one day, trying to see what any of these thing did, or if they did anything. With it being a key, I would obviously try to poke it into a door hole, and so I did. With the key in the lock of my restroom door, I twisted to the right and heard a click. What.

"I could've sworn this key worked for the kitchen door, too." I had tried it earlier. With that said, I opened the restroom door to see…the kitchen?!

It gave me quite a shock but as I experimented, I understood how the key worked to some extent. It could take me to wherever or whoever I wanted to go, but there must be a door near them. I found this out when I immediately tried to go to Masrur but was given a sheet of white instead when I opened the door. That must mean he's not near an openable entrance.

Knowing this fact, I tried Ugo next. It worked. Remembering all those unread books he had, I immediately jumped in.

He was startled when he saw me again but I could care less. I showed him my key and told him about what I found. He wasn't surprised, and instead gave me a smile, which was pretty suspicious because, I mean, he's Ugo. I squinted at him for a minute, trying to catch any abnormal actions, but he just ignored me and continued doing whatever he was doing so I went off to do my own thing. The book I was previously reading was still on the ground in the same place, that made me glad but now that I'm back here again, I felt the need to explore. After all, I never quite finished checking out the place and it was important that I did.

It was reassuring to know I can come back here anytime.

I returned to my room through the restroom door, elated. This was amazing!

Whoever gave me this key, _I love you_. I pranced around happily in my room, giving the key a kiss.

All of a sudden, it started to glow. An eight-pointed star appeared on the head of the key, it looked like a magic circle. What the. What is this witchery? I could see the white ruhk gather, and is this wind I feel? Almost instantly, a giant blue head pops out. UGO?! Again? Oh god, what is happening.

The big blue thing in my room looked around, saw me, then smiled again. That was the same smile he gave me when I showed him the key. Was this what he wasn't telling me? Well, he could've told me about this sooner and I won't have to go through this, the heart of a child is very fragile, y'know. I could've been traumatized. …Haha. Who am I kidding. I don't see what I could do with this, but cool. I've got my own temporary djinn.

I just hope Mother didn't sense that. As soon as the though came into mind, I heard frantic footsteps followed by her voice. Oh no, how should I explain to her about this? I don't think djinns even exists at this time!

I panicked and started waving the key around the room, hoping Ugo would go back. He did, but how was I supposed to cover this up. Using one of the quickest and most simple spells I knew, I made some water from the ruhk and threw it over myself. I became drenched the moment she bursted into my room.

"Look Mah! I made water!" I tried to sound ecstatic while looking at her with sparkling eyes. She was panting at my doorway and examining me up and down to check if I was alright. Mom, chill. It was only a burst of ruhk, what can it do? Tickle me?

She let out a big sigh of relief, then fell to the ground with me in her arms. She patted my head a couple times, but I think she was trying to calm herself.

Again, I tried to speak to her, "Mother, did you see? I used magic! Like you!" Half of me tried to convince her that I summoned water and not a blue giant, but the other half wished secretly that she would recognized my talent for magic and let me learn openly. I planned to tell her at one point, and this was as good as any other.

She held my face and made me look at her. I kept a smile but was internally freaking out, praying that she won't scold me. "We need to speak to you father."

* * *

 **Little Mommy Drabble:**

 **aka Mom's POV**

The moment Aru was born, all I could see was a sheet of white. It was astonishing, the way those fluttering pieces of light flooded in from every direction. I was the only one who was able to see them, but we all felt it. She was something special. She was a child loved by the ruhk.

The days passed, and as I watched my little girl grow, I've realized. She was wise, too much for her age. She didn't cry either. It worried my husband and me so. Her eyes knew too much.

She was special, perhaps that was why the ruhk loved her.

I became afraid for my daughter. She was too young to hold so much. It was as if the world had placed its hopes onto her, but to me, she was helpless. She knew, but she couldn't act. For she had knowledge, but no power. Yet, she had potential. Perhaps that was why the ruhk was here.

I've spoken with my husband. She is our little girl, our one and only bundle of joy. And we've decided, that when time comes, we will let her go. I understand that having too much knowledge will kill her, but keeping her here with nothing to do with it would kill her sooner. Our precious daughter deserves to be happy and if sending her off could grant that, then so be it. For now, we'll try to be the best parents we can and when she leaves, that's why the ruhk are with her.

 **Aru POV:**

When you're a five year old child, there really isn't much to do but wander and learn. Mother and Father aren't strict on the whole 'learning' thing, but the lessons I had to take from time to time were effortless to me. It didn't take them long to realize I didn't need most of these lessons. Instead, Father plans to take me as an assistant for his work when I grow older. That'd be nice, traveling the world as a merchant, but then again, I still want to pursue my interest in magic. The spells I've been doing are powerful and resourceful, but sadly, they're so simple… Mother's books only provided the healing spells. Man, I want to do cool stuff like make black holes!

Don't ask why, though. It's just something every five year old girl needs.

And that was why I was sitting in dad's office chair. Mother was in the corner with Father, they were whispering about something but it was pretty obvious they were talking about me. I could hear bits and pieces like 'magic school' and 'she's too young.' The first part made my face light up immediately, but the second part, I knew was going to be a problem.

The two came back with determined looks. Father sat down on the guest chair and Mother stood by his side. Okay, I'm not going to lie. This was a bit intimidating.

I had no reason to be scared. There was no need to stay home, and unless they plan to marry me off then there should be nothing stopping me from learning.

Father was first to act. Unexpectedly, he started crying with a loud and childish 'Wahhh.' I didn't see that coming. It was as if someone had robbed him, a child, of his candy. I flinched at the sight when he started speaking, no. It was more like whining, "That means you won't be able to come with me on business trips, anymore! And I had everything planned out, too." The waterfall on his face grew.

Father, I never knew you were this type of person. I mean, you doted on me a lot but now I feel kind of bad. It's the first time I've had my parents cry over me. I felt sort of touched.

Mother began to move, she put her hand on Father's shoulder to console him. "We've decided to send you to a magic school when you become a bit older." With this, Father bursted; his cries became even louder and I could see tears coming out of his face like a geyser.

I was more shocked about Father's eyes than the actual news, but I expected it. Actually, I was planning on going to one sooner or later with the whole learning magic mindset I had, but this made it easier. "What?!" I tried to sound shocked, "But I'll miss you guys!" But it was true, they were my parents.

Father ran around the desk to lift me in his arms and hug me, "I know!"

Mother had a half-serious face on, but I could tell she was smiling at Father's ridiculous behavior. "Young lady, do you think I wouldn't know about those spells you've been secretly playing with?" _Ah, so she knew._

Mother spoke again, "Of course I knew!" _What?! How does she do that?_ "As a magician, I would obviously feel it, but as a mother, I would know what my daughter is up to." She walked over to Father, and I and joined in on the hug.

I started tearing up. Were these the family moments I could have had in my old life? Thinking back, I'm starting to miss my old family, especially brother. If I ever see him again, I'll have to thank him for sending me into this world.

Ah! That's what this group hug was missing! I had a mini epiphany and shouted with a big smile, "Mah! I want a brother!"

"EHHH?!"

"EHHH?!"

I laughed in their surprise.

* * *

You should've seen their faces; it sure is good to be youthful. Oops, I sound like an old man, but it's true. Mother and Father aren't even thirty, it's not that hard to give me a brother. I hope he looks like Masrur, considering I look almost identical to my old appearance.

Anyway, it turns out I'll be going to Magnostadt, which wasn't surprising, but I've read the book. That place is tough. No…do I have to do squats and suffer lightening attacks like Aladdin did, or will eventually?! That doesn't sound very nice…

I've decided that until I go to the school, I will train my magic and body even more. It's like they said, starting early helps. With those thoughts, my days have become hectic. I bothered Mother with every chance I have to ask her questions and make her practice with me, but I didn't forget about Father. I felt bad for leaving him in a few years so I made sure to cook him plenty of delicious meals. The cooks were against it at first, but they acknowledge me and my fabulous cooking skills. They've even made me write some recipes down. I agreed.

Giving them the recipes was a great help with magic though, since I stayed up a few nights to write everything I could remember. And I remembered everything. I gave the entire stack of it to Father as a present. He was more than happy to accept my 'original' recipes, calling me a genius and all, but he said he was going to be sad when I'm not around to cook them.

That makes me dejected as well, why does Father always manage to give me feels? There came one day when I suggested he should make copies of these recipes and distribute it as one of his company products. The problem of other people copying it soon came up, though it was a good idea. But who does he think I am, I come from a world where copyright was everything. This was how most companies made profit.

"Father it's simple, all you need is a powerful backing. Before you start distributing the books in a country, consult with the leader and have them pass a law that this is original. But first, you must convince them that this is a great product. If the leader is willing to support you, have them announce that any other piece of merchandise containing the original content of this recipe book without our company's insignia on it, is illegal and a large fine will be issued. Thus, only our company can produce and sell the products and any other company that tries to copy us will have to use our symbol, it's like free advertising! If they were to be caught, the fines go to the leader of the territory the fake product is being distributed in and it'll be a win-win for all of us. The same goes for a lot of things, like toys and clothing. Father, you'd be surprised at how many things you can brand and monopolize with an influential backing."

I could tell Father's head was spinning from this new way of thinking but after a few minutes of him rubbing his head, he had a huge smile plastered on his face. "Aru?" He held my hands, his eyes were sparkling, "Do you have any other ideas?"

Oh no, did I say too much? I knew it, it's best to pretend you know nothing. Ah, but he seems so happy, I guess I do something for him.

"Um, let me think about it." I smiled at him with my eyes closed, already able to see what else he could do. I knew a lot more than just recipes Father, just never expected them to come to use.

I was a child. It would've been suspicious if I hadn't thought about toys so I came to my father with a stack of proposals. I had been sketching during break times from my magic lessons with Mother. It wasn't really magic since she made me do physical activity. What kind of Mother makes her child do parkour?! And what are those? Spikes?! With spikes?!

I mean, I guess she's alright with it with the whole 'a doctor is watching' idea but I'm six, Mom.

 _I'm six, and a ninja, nice to meet you._ What a conversation starter.

As a break time comfort, I drafted toys. It was unfortunate electronics did not exist, but I could manage. The first was a doll made of cloth. I drew several of them with varying skin colors and no hair. It didn't have any clothes either but instead everything was made separately so the children could customize them up anyway they like. The idea was far from original, but if I'm the first in the world and I have this knowledge, heck I'll do it. This world needs it and I'll give it to them even if I have no right.

The next one was a music box. I memorized the mechanics of it so I drew out all the parts.

Metal wasn't a big thing in this world, but I found a substitute for that. This type of wood made sound just fine and believe it or not, it resonated better than most metals. Is this some sort of magical tree that just-I won't question it. It's the world of Magi. The melodies I chose were songs such as You Are My Sunshine for the children, but I've made a box large enough to play Mozart and whatnot. The music notes were nearly half the stack I presented but I was sure it was going to be a big hit.

I came up with things such as skateboards and roller blades. A bike was in the pile, but it seems the resourced to make it were lacking. Rubik's cube models and board games were in there, too. Chess seemed to exist in this world, so why wouldn't the others. The games and accessories for the dolls made up the rest of the pile and Father's office was filled. I think he enjoys looking at the pages on his free time, though. I could totally imagine him looking at them like they're precious family photos when I'm gone in the future.

After toys were gone, I wanted to play with clothing again. It's been a while since I've touched a needle. Thank goodness I learned how to use one manually back in my old world instead of the machine. I had one in the corner of my room, but it wasn't put to work that often.

I asked for Father to bring home some fabric, but he brought home a roomful of it. Well, at least I won't have to worry about running out of fabric. That was a tailor's nightmare. Thus, I had fun. Without neglecting my magic lessons and bonding with my family, I made clothing at night. The magic spell that replenishes my energy really keeps me awake. I could confidently say I wouldn't have to sleep for weeks, but I didn't dare to test it. I still made sure to sleep every few days, just in case the spell had side effects. At this rate, I had used up the entire rooms cloth in just a month, but received in exchange, a brand new wardrobe that wasn't just cloth wrapped around you. That's what everyone's been wearing and believe me, it was not very convenient.

Simultaneously, I scribed the books with details on how to make more convenient clothing and gave those to Father too. The clothes I made were very varied, most of them based off of the characters I liked. The cloth Father got came from all over the world so I could make a bunch of different clothing. From kimonos to dresses, I even threw in some modern clothing. It's been a while since I've worn a T-shirt and sweatpants. Those sets will be my pajamas. The rest of the clothing, Father never asked where I put them, but I actually stashed it with Ugo. He was kind enough to clear out a room for me in his realm. It was huge, like the treasure rooms in dungeons. If someone were to break into Ugo's fortress, my place would be the treasure room with all this flashy clothing. I even put some of the copies of my books in here. Father had already started producing them and wanted to begin his launch soon, but I urged him to wait and focus on creating factories first, though.

Instead of using workers to copy the book, I proposed the idea of printing. Again, not my idea but thank you dear ancestors of my old world. He though it was phenomenal so he started planting factories here and there all across the world. He started traveling immediately to check on the plans overseas. It's gotten lonely without him, but he promised to be back by the year I leave for Magnostadt.

He would occasionally send letters and merchandise, like the toys I made. I only kept the box with the Sunshine melody and gave the rest to the servant's children. They were happy with it and started thanking me to the point where I felt guilty about even gifting them. They soon got close to me during their more frequent days of visits. Their parents have apologized saying the kids begged to see me again. I was touched, it was a bit heartwarming to talk with people 'my age.' The children immediately opened up and with the leftover cloth I had, I made clothes for the dolls they received from me. I had a lot of scraps of fabric to the point where it was safe to say the dolls had more clothing than I did.

It was fun seeing the kids play, though. They would be working with their parents while I practiced my magic, but with Father away on his trips, I used his bonding time for the children. It was how they got out of work, too. See? Win-win.

With hopes of helping them, I often brought them to the kitchen to cook. These weren't just any dish though, they were mainly sweets! They became hooked the first time and I became so proud, they're going to be great cooks in the future! Because of me, the kids became assistants in the kitchen. They were happy about it, doing something they enjoyed though some of kids asked me for lessons on sewing. I gladly lent them a hand.

The years have gone by so quickly and Father returned when I turned seven. I was to go to Magnostadt next year and I'm pretty happy and confident about my skills. Mother attended that school before, and she's told me about how most things work. It didn't sound as bad, the way she put it.

With just a year left to spend with my family, Father decided to take us traveling with him. His work has gotten especially hectic but he still wants to spare some time with us. With that said, we head towards the central plains.

Central plains…wasn't that…Kou?


	3. AR! C3: Contracts

**Chapter 3: Contracts**

* * *

I wonder what Kou was going to look like? I hoped I could meet a character, that'd at least give me an idea of the time period.

My family took the journey by carriage, enjoying the countrysides. The only exception was, we were traveling in the size of a caravan.

Between travels, I took the chance to sift the library in my head. The knowledge Solomon granted me was enough to last me a million lifetimes. I pretended to sleep in the corner with my arm over my mark. When we get to Kou, I ought to get a mask to hide this flashlight on my face. How was I _ever_ going to explain this to Mother, I dare not play such a scenario in my mind. And what horrors would happen if I carelessly activate it?

I found the information to be useful, discovered a couple spells that I could try out in the future, too. I quickly noted them down using the paper in the room Ugo had prepared. I now call it my treasure room. And although a bit inconvenient to access without a door, magic easily fixes that. It was simple, I placed entrances all over the large room where I store my stuff, so I can always make a small one out of ruhk. It was difficult to catch me in the act since only my hand fits to grab something.

The rest of the way, other than eating, I was going through the information. My parents appeared concerned, but I told them that I wanted to save energy for when we arrive: partially true. I was a bit nervous as to what I'll find out when I get there, yet instead of worrying, I guided my thoughts to the addition of knowledge. I needed time and effort to process, and it was better sooner than later.

Needless to say, I learned some powerful spells. It was - however - far too dangerous for me to test them out now. I ought to be stronger and Mother would kill me when she finds out I tried such magic, that is, if casting the spell didn't kill me first. It puts much strain on my body. The ruhk could make it bearable, but they worried simultaneously. I was glad that these little guys were worried about me; made me want to speak with them more, so I took breaks, now and then, to meditate and connect with the ruhk. Mother could sense me playing around with them, but she didn't say anything. Instead she didn't disturb me by moving to the front with Father.

In a way, you could say _I'm_ the one doing them a favor and leaving the lovebirds alone. Gosh, I want a sibling soon.

* * *

We arrived in the capital city of Kou two weeks after departure. Father told us the plan, he was going to get some contracts signed on the rights to our product and luckily knew some of the nobles and merchants in Kou from his previous trades. All _we_ had to do was enjoy ourselves. Like a vacation, he had commented aside.

Mother was bit more strict with what I did, however, as she came up to me one day, while I was practicing some healing spells by making a flower wilt, bloom, then back to shriveled. She was proud that I could control it so well already, but warned me not to show the fact that I could do magic so easily. Magic wasn't accepted in many nations, one of the reasons why Magnostadt was formed. I nodded, thankful for her words. Masks were now a priority; I'm afraid my forehead would turn into a lamp, and I'll be burned at the stake.

After checking in with an inn in the residential district and unpacking, the three of us headed out while Father sent his colleagues and attendants to their jobs. I had heard some was sent to find a shop to act as a locational headquarter. He really thought far, but it wouldn't hurt to do this, copyright successful or not. Kou was beginning to look more successful by the minute.

Leaving the residential district, we sauntered around: enjoying the view and studying the people. I was most attentive, keeping my eyes out for people I might recognize. We stumbled into a more crowded area about half an hour later, into a market. And seeing that the market was a busy place, Father became more excited to set up commerce here. He went off to go 'research' before requesting an audience with severel Kou nobles, leaving Mother and I to stroll around the crowded marketplace to enjoy ourselves.

I saw a few fabrics here and there that Father couldn't attain with his connections, so I begged Mother to buy them. She agreed after I managed to bargain the price to go lower. I giggled in joy and anticipation at the newly acquired rarities; I'll have to make her an outfit as thanks.

Before I spoke, she patted my head, said," I don't need it," and handed me the wrapped fabric which was folded and tucked neatly inside a cotton bag. How does she do that?!

Eventually, we pass by a stall with a bunch of masks. I ran in after tugging Mother's sleeves a few times. She sighed with a smile and followed shortly after. Looking around, this place feels off, strangely unsettling. There were masks that stared with blank eyes, some were even smiling creepily. Nope, not my type. Turning towards the more... pleasant masks, I immediately grabbed a few off the wall. I took the cat, panda, and a few blank ones - in case I want to make my own. I grabbed a pig too. Just as I was about to call out to the lady sitting near the back of the stall who had her eyes close, I was distracted by a colorful mask in the corner of my eye. It was beautiful, decorated with flowers and all sorts of colors, resembling a fairy with the blue and green, nature theme. I added it to my pile. Next to it, a mask of a furious expression. It looked like a man, but I can't really tell. It didn't hurt, however, to grab a variety. With that, I was done. I 'paid' the napping lady the price she said. She hadn't opened her eyes once, but I left a few extra coins just in case. I was happy I got such a nice haul, though, so I was in a good mood.

Mother seemed to have chosen a mask for herself and Father, but it didn't cover the whole face like all of mine did; theirs were masquerade masks. I didn't complain, she can have her fun too. We walked away from the booth when she spoke, "The money for those masks is coming out of your allowance, young lady."

Urk.

* * *

Today is the meeting with our possible sponsor! I heard he was someone who collected scrolls and texts of all sorts. Father caught his attention when he mentioned the books that needed sponsoring. The man also has a close relationship with the royal family as a scholar and advisor, which was why Father chose him. How they met, I have no idea.

As for me, I immediately began wearing my masks. That way, I could spend any free time exploring the chasm of knowledge. I made sure to occasionally switch the masks like a little child to avoid Mother being too suspicious of me. Today, I wore the cat mask and a remodeled kimono. It's sleeves were long but I shortened the dress to knee-length. The red with black flower designs were a cloth from the outskirts of Kou, a trademark pattern for the region. There were also pockets inside the sleeves, and the short dress made it easier to run. I made sure the obi was black but I added red beads around it for a nice touch, and to further secure it.

Father brought me along to demonstrate some of the recipes and clothing of the books. He didn't need me before, but this was especially important due to the sponsor candidate's relationship with the royal family. Mother, however, wanted to walk around town some more. She had seen a few shops owned by magic users and wanted to speak to them. I hope she made friends…

We arrived at the sponsor's home, but it seemed more like a palace. What _is_ this place? Are you sure this is the humble abode of a bookworm? Well, Father did say he was a royal advisor, therefore, he must be rolling in cash. Determination grew in me. This guy must be useful, I will try extra hard to win him over with food. We were greeted at the entrance by the man himself, he introduced himself as Minister Wen. Haha, how funny, his name meant 'literate.' He possessed a tall stature, seemed to be around his thirties, and looked fairly handsome. His age lines were starting to show, but that added to his atmosphere of wisdom. Father shook his hand with a smile and a nod. He did the same. Minister Wen then looked at me for an introduction, "And this little lady is…?"

"Aru Bahemos, sir" I took off my mask to be respectful and bowed to him, remembering to smile as wide and sincerely as I could.

"Ahh, what a cute daughter you have," he patted my head while I tied my mask back on. It seems a lot of people like petting my head.

The two men went off to discuss on the terms of business, Father enthusiastically sharing the idea of claiming rights to monopolize profit. The minister seemed to be interested as well, it was a new way of profit pulling. I, on the other hand, asked where the library was; the man collected scrolls, he was bound to have rarities. I was thrilled to find newfound information. I bet he would have texts of the ancient language. Such scrolls were rare since most of them only came from the Reim empire; the ancient language only appeared in dungeons, I guess Scheherazade was the only one that raised them in the past. If people were aware of the existence of dungeons, then maybe the so-called 'first dungeon' that Sinbad was going to conquer was already conquered and dungeons are appearing already.

My theory was confirmed. Sketches of the monuments were scattered all over the floor in one part of the library. Dungeons were already all over the world. That meant Sinbad was out there, already conquering six others. That meant…some of the Kou characters are walking around closer than I think?!

Hold on. I need to sit. This was a bit sooner than I thought, and I needed more information. Just the fact that dungeons were widely-known still does not give me an idea of what specific point I was in the story. I stood up and took out an armful of scrolls, placing them on the floor next to the sketches of the dungeons. Skimming through the first scroll, I found it was a research paper. It stated that the first dungeon was claimed by a teenage boy with purple hair and golden eyes. Yup, that was Sinbad and this text was dated a year ago. If he captured the first dungeon at the age of fourteen, then he should be fifteen right now.

That didn't give me a lot of time to get stronger, I needed to make sure I was able to fight back, or at least defend myself against a djinn user. It'd be bad to make an enemy of them, but it never hurt to be ready. Al-Thamen wasn't going anywhere either, and they aren't getting weaker, that's for sure.

I continued to look through the documents. Most of them were just bits and pieces of the ancient language. I did say I wanted to decipher it, but ever since I've obtained Solomon's wisdom, I find it easy to read the scratches and symbols. The information written on here was only a tiny fraction of my archive, most of which praised Solomon for his work. Some were the puzzle questions to the dungeons. It looks like someone went in and managed to survive. Based on the amount of puzzles, I would say only a few dungeons were captured. After all, you can't exit a dungeon unless a djinn chooses a king. The ancient text could only come from conquered dungeons.

"What are you doing in my spot?"

Hm? I turned to see a boy that looked at few years older than me. Red bangs were covering his eyes, but I could tell his face was not amused. His arms were crossed and his posture seemed to strike people as arrogant; his aura exuded authority. I could feel him glare at me. ...Well. This is a surprise. I didn't think someone would be in the library at this time. Does the minister have a son? It didn't matter. I intruded, and messed up his work area, I'll apologize and leave. I got what I needed, anyways. It would've been nice to stay a little longer, though; I'll have nothing to do after I leave… Reluctantly, I stood up, a bit annoyed with the arrogant kid, even though he was older than me, but I'm technically older than him. He could have said, 'Excuse me little girl,' and everyone would be happy. Who was he to boss me around anyway?

I was glad I had my mask on, he couldn't see my expression. I was annoyed; I should have worn my angry-looking mask. Thinking again, perhaps I was over-reacting a little, so I tried to calm down. I straightened my clothing and bow to him, "I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was using this space. I will clean up and leave immediately."

As I started picking up the documents, he looked at me with a raised brow, then at the documents I was clearing up. He then spoke, his voice much gentler than before, "I didn't _tell_ you to leave, I asked you _why_ you were here."

I stopped placing scrolls back on the shelves, my hand still held in the air with a scroll. I looked at him, dumbfounded. Was I supposed to tell him I was reading ancient text? How am I going to explain these scrolls? Think, think. Why would a seven year-old be looking at hieroglyphics? Now, I'm really glad he can't see my face. I was probably sweating profusely and had a rigid smile plastered on my face. It was a habit every time I got in trouble with Mother. About a good half minute of us standing there, each frozen in place, I tried to speak with a happy voice, "I was looking at the shapes!" Hopefully he took my long pause as me being slow.

"Huh," was all he had to say. Oh Solomon, I'm busted. I finished placing the scrolls back and turned to see the red haired boy sitting on the floor, matching documents with the pictures of the dungeons. He didn't look up, but is voice was loud and clear, "Sit."

Well, I had nothing to do if I left this place, so I'll join him. I plopped down across from him and asked innocently, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to translate what this set of symbols mean." Once again, he didn't spare a glance up, and instead reached for another scroll. I looked at what he was studying. I knew what it said, but I am supposed to be a dumb potato. I ought to protect my image. He picked up his words, "Who are you anyways? The minister didn't tell me he had other guests. Are you a servant?"

He started asking me questions, but from that I knew he wasn't the minister's son. The way he said 'servant' proved he definitely wasn't one of them. And his first question just pissed me off. This boy needs to be taught some manners. I argued him instead of answering, "When you want to know about someone, it's polite to tell them about yourself, first."

His hands stopped moving. He looked up at me with an expression that seemed to say, 'Polite's not in my vocabulary.' This was kind of intimidating. He set the scroll down, then bursted out laughing. This wasn't one of those joyful laughs, or an insane one; it sounded like amusement which - despite his good mood - did not make me feel any better.

I waited for him to stop, which he did after a fews seconds. "Sorry," he took a breath in between, then finished the thought, "the name's Kouen."

* * *

Kouen…

I froze, what else was I supposed to do? _The_ Kouen was right in front of me. A second look, and he does seem similar to the one from the book, but I hadn't expect him to look so…innocent, especially when he laughed.

"Hey, I just told you my name, shouldn't yo-"

"How old are you?!" I slammed my hands on the floor for support and leaned closer to him. My eyes were sparkling, determined to dig out some answers.

Now, it was his turn to be annoyed. He did the same thing I did, and declared with his arms crossed and a smirk on his arrogant expression, "You know, a young _brat_ once taught me, 'when you want to know about someone, it's polite to tell them about yourself, first.'"

Those were the exact words I said to him mere moments ago. But if I wanted to know, I had no choice to tell him. Whatever, I'll gain more than I lose, "Aru Bahemos, seven! Now, what is _your_ age?!"

I could tell by my voice I was getting impatient, I think he could sense it too, but just to make me suffer a little longer, he waited a few more seconds before answering. "…Eleven, though I don't know how that benefits you in any way."

Oh believe me, it helps. If he was eleven, then Judal should only be _one_ , and Alibaba and Morgiana being just born. If that's the case…I feel old. But that's not important! Hakuryuu should be about one and Hakuyuu would be alive at the age of…sixteen? If he dies at the age of twenty-two like in the story, then Kouen would become first prince when he turns seventeen. That's in six years…the attack of Al-Thamen comes in six years. Ahh, I don't know what to do with this information…

 _Six years..._

I was still deep in thought when I heard Father's voice, "Aru!" I knew why, he wanted me to help watch over the cooks and help out with the preparation.

I stood up quickly and replied, "Coming, Father!" I quickly scurried to the door and looked back, Kouen let out a sigh. He was still staring at set of symbols.

…

Heck, I'll help the poor guy out; it wasn't like I'll ever see him, again. I slid open the door while still facing him. "It's a name. 'King Solomon.'"

I didn't waste any time to escape. I wanted to help out, but there's no way I'm going to be pestered with his questions. If he was anything like the book, he'd chase anyone down for his questions to be answered. Oh well, I'll just tell him I heard it from a traveling merchant. Yeah, that's a good excuse. That way, he'll never find the merchant since he doesn't exist.

I was lead to the kitchen and immediately began to work. The chefs were especially understanding and kind, they didn't seem bothered by the fact that I was a child. I chose a few recipes and we all worked to prepare it. I made the sweets personally, though. After finishing, I prepared to meet Father and his host. It was a spacious room furnished with paintings of natural scenery, the only furniture in this room however, were low wooden tables. There were a total of four, all of them placed to create a square. It seems we sat on the matted floors. There were some cushions and cloth placed on top of the straw mats. I guess those were for sitting, too. Was this where we were going to eat? Not that I'm complaining; the room has a very traditional feel to it. I found some of my books by the side of a table, was this the minister's seat?

"Aru, it seems you got here earlier than we did." I turned to see the minister coming in with Father behind him. I smiled, then nodded to confirm his statement. He continued, "My apologies, I wanted someone else to join us today so we took a detour to fetch him." As soon as the two men stepped in, I could see a third figure. I flinched when I saw the red hair. Kouen…

 _WHY?!_

"He is a student of mine that only comes about once a month. It's a good thing he's here today. I wanted him to learn a few things about trade. This seems like the perfect opportunity. The boy's a part of the royal family, you know." The minister spoke of Kouen proudly. I, on the other hand, was broke out in cold sweat. I thought I wouldn't see him again, why did he have to be invited?

I nodded at the minister again, a little weakly this time. I was pulled out of my brood when Father spoke up, "Well, let us begin, then."

We all took our seats. I sat next to Father, but it still felt far away. Father was seated across from the minister, and Kouen across from me. I could already feel his stare, or more like glare. He wanted answers, I knew it. _I could feel it._ The whole meal felt torturous, especially when the questions were all answered by Father as Kouen and I ate quietly. He seemed a little surprised by the food, and so was the minster. After the meal, I quickly excused myself so I could sit outside. I didn't want to be in there any longer, especially not with Kouen. Father and Mister Wen were looking over the books, Kouen skimmed through them too, but I could tell he wasn't interested in recipes.

It didn't matter, I was outside. I sat outside and began exploring the ruhk. There was always more to learn. Father eventually came out to tell me the contract was a success, and it shall go to the royal family for their permission and stamp, too. I didn't answer since I was in the middle of something, he though I was asleep so he carried me somewhere.

I woke up to learn that we had to stay for a week or two. The minister offered us a place to stay for the time. That's why Mother was here, too. We were given a large living quarter with two rooms. I was given one for myself, which was nice. The next day, I headed to the library to read some books; I saw some interesting ones with records of the past wars. It was always useful to know the conflicts between nations to be sure of what enemies you make if you were to ally yourself. The same goes for trade, we might be targeted because of our alliances.

I was on my way there when I thought of switching my mask. Today's was a panda with a matching black and white outfit. The design of the kimono was similar to the one yesterday. I seem to be growing fond of these dresses. I arrived at the library and slid open the door, only to bump into someone's chest.

I prepared myself to scold them; they could have broken my mask. However, looking up, I wished I had not gotten out of bed today at all.

It was Kouen.

His eyes were slightly widened, as if he was surprised to see me, but then quickly changed to a smile. Like last time, I had a stiff smile on my face, which thankfully he wasn't able to see. I tried to slide the door shut and run, but he stopped it easily with one hand.

He smiled, "Hey."

* * *

I could imagine sparkles intensifying his smile with the roses in the background. Why does he look so happy? Both of our hands were on the door but he pushed it completely open with little to no effort and, with his other hand, he reached for my shoulder.

I was yanked inside and seated on the floor with his laid out documents again. _Oh no. I knew what was coming._ I'm going to die, if not by him then his questions would be just as effective. Maybe I can bribe him with cookies, I made some this morning…

"So...," he began. I flinched. Those cookies were starting to sound really nice. "What do you want to do when you grow up, Aru?"

…Was he planning something or does he genuinely want to know? Nonetheless, I answered him, "Save the world."

The sides of his lips rose a little, so did his brows. "From what?"

"Evil, I supposed." I tried being as general and vague as possible while trying to sound like a child.

He hummed in thought while shifting his head to lean on a balled up hand. His eyes watched the eye sockets on my mask. He was looking for something, waiting for me to mess up. He opened his mouth again, his eyes never leaving mine behind this mask. "What sort of 'evil' would be threatening this world?"

I didn't want to reveal anymore than a seven year old is supposed to know. I'm aware he's onto me, but I refuse to answer his questions. I would be followed to the dark content and he still won't give up chase. I used my high pitched voice, trying to sound even more like a child, "I don't know!" I then lied face flat on the ground, refusing to answer any more. Here, take my cookies. Shut up, please. I came to the library to find some quiet and peace, only to find a wild Kouen. I thought the minister said he only comes once a month or so. Why was he here today, too?

"Hey, Kouen."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here today? Don't you have royalty stuff to do?" I lifted my head up while still laying on the ground to see a smirk pasted on his face.

"I have my…reasons."

Yup, definitely suspicious. I'll have to avoid the library from now, but for now I have no choice to stay. Besides, I doubt he'll let me leave. And since I'm here, I might as well ask him some questions.

Starting with the most obvious one, "Kouen, do you want to conquer a dungeon? They said the boy who did it received great power!"

He didn't look up from his scrolls but said, "How'd you know it was 'King Solomon?'"

Huh? Damn, was this that polite question asking thing again? How was I supposed to answer that? Oh right, the merchant. But it seems I dug my own trap.

"I saw it on a scroll possessed by a traveling merchant and he said it meant 'King Solomon.' I'm pretty those were the same character symbols as the scroll he had." Hopefully, I sounded believable enough.

Again, he hummed a small 'hmm.' Why does that make me feel so uncomfortable? I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped asking questions after realizing this was doing more bad than good for me. Instead, I closed my eyes and concentrated on some of the spells I was trying to learn. They were complex, but if I mastered them, I'd be safer. It was taking me a while to actually find the information within ruhk since I can only concentrate on one, then another to only find bits and pieces. With the occasional rustling of paper from Kouen, and my shifting from left to right to achieve a comfortable position, I slowly drifted off to sleep as my thoughts wandering further away from the spells. I could feel something drape over me and the string of my mask being tugged, but I was too drowsy to bother.

* * *

We were approved by the royal family, I think it had to do a little with Kouen though. He was gone the week before our contract was to be viewed. Now, he was back to send me off. What's up with him? I can't offer him anything, does this mean he still suspects me for knowing something?

We were packed an ready to hop onto our carriage when Kouen came up to me as I was standing by the front entrance. "Visit when you can," he placed his hand on the top of my head, "If you tell the palace guards or servants that you're a guest of mine, you'll always be welcomed." I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He knew I knew something, why else would he invite me back? Why was this boy so scary? I could only nod and turn to head to the carriage, but I felt his hand grab my wrist. His other hand was behind his back, I had just noticed but now he revealed whatever he was holding-my mask?! That's where it went! Did he see the mark? I hope he didn't…

"You know, you shouldn't hide your pretty face like that. Besides…a mask isn't enough to hide your bad lying skills." He laughed as he placed the mask in my hand. "I look forward to our future meetings. And you better visit me, or I'll find you, and move in with you." He eyes became threatening but his expression looked like a doting older brother. From faraway, it seemed like he was a kind person. Oh dear Solomon, why does this happen to me?

Plus, he was joking…right?

* * *

We followed the same routine of visiting the land and demonstrating the products that needed a contract. All of them were successful so far. I'd say Father does a pretty good job at choosing his co-workers. We've been to nearly five places excluding Kou. That would only leave about two more months until I head to Magnostadt. If it were any later, I would miss the start of the school year.

But that wasn't the problem. It was now, we were going to our final destination. Father said this was a special case and it might be a little difficult. He did have a company there, but the amount of competition was extreme.

It was in _Balbadd._

Balbadd, a nation consisting of hundreds of islands, second best trading port after Reim. I knew King Rashid was the one currently ruling over the place, but I was a bit worried. Father may have had his hopes too high for this one. After this king passes away, their golden age will decline and trade will most likely be cut off. As of now, I guess it'll be a good advantage and income for the company.

Since it was near the sea side, Mother wasn't too afraid of getting lost while training with me. She told Father to stick to the road near the sea while we practiced flying. That way, we could follow as we flew along, and if we were to ever fall, I'd have the water below me. I knew spells on water, but gravity's been something I've never really touched. It was a bit difficult for me since I have to maintain my balance, but Mother was there. …Strange, it was so easy to conjure a spell but it sure is difficult to place it on myself and maintain it constantly. Geez, that gravity gem Aladdin has sure seems useful right about now.

Like that, we slowly but steadily got closer to Balbadd. We could see Father in the front of a trade company along with some other people. I couldn't tell who they were from this high, but Mother insisted we head down since we heard Father call for my name. …That was the problem; it was easy to move left and right, foreword and whatnot but up and down? Mother was already speeding down, occasionally looking back to check up on me. I guess it was safe. Nope. It wasn't. I lost control a couple of times and fell a distance before placing another gravity spell to fly again. This is a bit scary but I guess I can catch myself in case I ever go plummeting again.

…I have an idea. If I'm going to drop, why no just drop the whole way? So to brace myself for the drop, I took a deep breath. It was a bit nerve-racking now that I look down, but the sooner I'm out of the air, the better…so I released the spell.

I didn't expect myself to fall head first but at least I could see where I was going. Father was below me with some others. My mask flew off halfway, but I wasn't too worried. The wasn't much I could think about other than my own life.

I threw them a warning and was ready to start up another gravity spell, "Heads up!"

Mother was already down there, looking up at me with her eyes wide. She started to chant a spell. Aww, thanks Mother. I squinted to get a better look at the people with Father. Even against the wind, it wasn't difficult to see the head of purple.

Ah, it was Sinbad!

He was looking up at me with his eyes and mouth wide open too. Haha, he was even ready to catch me. Seeing him reminded me of the fact that I get to see Masrur, soon. I smiled brightly at the thought. I was getting near the ground when I felt Mother's spell take action. Turns out, I still wasn't able to control it that well and somehow managed to end up in his arms. I then laughed, throwing my hands high up in the air. That was a bit fun.

I jumped off his arms to tidy up my outfit and went with Mother and Father. The other man, who must be King Rashid turned to Sinbad, "Sinbad, you must be confused but don't block the streets like that. Come inside and we'll explain."

Haha, he was still standing there in the same spot but after hearing what the king said, he quickly caught up with us.

* * *

"I see. Well, if that's the case, we can certain make this work." King Rashid was nodding, his face appeared to be deep in thought, most likely considering the circumstances and profits. Either way, it was advantageous for both sides, so he was completely open and willing to form a contract for the merchandise. We were surprised it went that well and fast, but we were talking to a merchant. Let's assume he knows what he's doing.

I, on the other hand, was having fun scanning the room. My mask was back on, but it didn't change the fact that Sinbad was looking at where my face was supposed to be. I kept the mask on just because I was used to it, but he was half listening to the conversations and commented once that this contract was a good idea. I guess it'll help him in the future, especially since he's starting his own trading company and all. I don't see why he would have to keep staring at me, though. Is there something on my mask?

I glanced at him only to find him staring at me. He beamed when my eyes met his.

…That's…

I looked away quickly. This was even more weird than the times with Kouen. In the end, I just sat there and ended up falling asleep. There wasn't really a chance for me to speak, nor did I have to cook or anything. The deal turned out well and I managed to avoid an awkward atmosphere.

* * *

That night, I couldn't fall asleep because of the afternoon nap so I decided to practice my flying. It wasn't long until I noticed sparks of blue light coming from a part of the forest. The trees in that part were flickering blue.I got a fair distance closer and heard a somewhat familiar voice, "…forth, Baal!"

It was the end of a chant. I mentally prepared for the disturbance in the ruhk to occur, but it never did; I guess he failed, huh.


	4. AR! C4: Starting at the End

**Chapter 4: Starting at the End**

* * *

His sword was held high in the air, his expression determined and confident. And yet, nothing happened.

Slowly, Sinbad let down his sword and slumped, falling onto his knees and supporting himself with both arms. His back still bent, he groaned, sounding a bit disappointed.

I couldn't control myself and laughed, loud enough to catch his attention. Was he trying to master the equip? To think that even the all-powerful future king of the seven seas started out like this too. Well, there's always a start to every story, lucky I got to see this part. The moment he identified the noise's origin, he stood, his eyes lighting up along with his smile. "Aru! What are you doing here?"

He walked up to me. I noticed he was a lot taller that me - at least by a head and a half. Though, I reckon it is just our age difference. It did bother me a bit that we did not see eye to eye.

"Oh! Just some practice," I answered him.

"Practice? With flying?" I nodded. He accepted that I could use magic pretty well, but was quite shocked the first time when King Rashid first explained it. I guess he didn't expect to meet magicians with a bunch of merchants. What's wrong with being a magical merchant, anyway? He was one.

I directed my gaze from his face to his sword, his hand clutched tightly on the handle. He followed the path of my staring to the mystical weapon and held it up proudly, "Do you know what this is, Aru?" I blinked and glanced up in thought.

I do, but do I want to tell him? There is a part of me who believes my Magi knowledge is going to waste, but there's also the fear that he is Kouen number two and will chase me down if I said anything more. He wouldn't …would he?

AH, to hell with it. I was already used to living life by avoiding things. Why not answer this time? He asked the question; I'll give him an honest reply. "Baal, the lightning djinn from Yunan's first dungeon." I even put on a smug expression.

I down to meet his widened golden eyes. That made it more amusing, as a bit of joy found its way to my cheeks. "News of the first dungeon conqueror travels fast, especially in the magician's circle"

His expression relaxed but his golden eyes seemed to shine. He asked in a joking tone, "Magician's circle? Such a thing exists?"

I giggled at the comment, "We're as normal as any other gossiping town."

Now, real curiosity took over, "Town?" He sheathed his sword, and I flew down to the ground in front of him.

I shrugged nonchalantly, and sat down, swiftly making a fire to better illuminate the already star-lit night. He joined me, and I continued, "I attend school at Magnostadt."

"That makes sense, you're from a rich family, enough to be noble," he nodded at my words, "but that doesn't explain how there is a town big enough to support a magician's gathering. Those people are spread far and rare."

Sinbad deducted quickly, but I was in no hurry to correct him. It felt relaxing that he shared his thoughts, unlike a certain redhead. I stirred the fire with a nearby stick, the occasional damp pocket in the wood caused sparks to fly. "Magnostadt _is_ the town consisting of magicians. Only those with magical potential go there. There is the exception with a few non-magic folk working other jobs there."

He looked at me as I finished the sentence, his smile grew wider. "Then you must be something special!"

"I could say the same to you." I grinned back, taking off my mask now that I felt more comfortable around him.

"I have amazing people around me, that's all." He rebutted.

"What I said was a compliment close to fact. How else could you have conquered that dungeon?"

He only let out a quiet, breathy laugh. How could he refute that? Things died down and grew quiet, so I piped up, "Sinbad?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me about yourself. Where do you come from? How did you do it? What do you plan to do? Anything."

I listened to Sinbad's story; he passionately told me of his dungeon adventure, but nothing of his family. He gave the impression of an open man and I'm sure he considers me a friend already, but private matters stayed private with him. It hurt a little to know that we never get to know what truly happened in the words of the story teller, even if I was being hypocritical.

As he finished his, he asked for mine in return. Thus, the two of us shared a couple of stories, from how he met his friends to how I learned of my magic potential. I left out things and he left out things. The two of us were open, yet so tightly closed. But somehow, because of it and despite all this, Sinbad is eerily comforting to be around.

* * *

I returned right before sunrise, leaving Sin to practice alone and quickly fell asleep after my return. I was in charge of lunch, so I didn't have to wake up any time soon.

Unfortunately, my precious sleep time was cut short when a purple haired boy barged in, claiming that he was supposed to help me while the king and my father prepare the contracts. Help me with what? And don't you know how to knock?

I opened my eyes, hating the glare of light. I recalled my past life, always happy to wake up anytime in a quiet and dark room. Oh, where had the golden days gone? It wasn't any better with a happy Sinbad so close to your face. I slowly blinked at him, slightly peeved at his cheerfulness. If you were Masrur, I would tackle you with hugs, but you are not. So go away.

He grabbed at my shoulders and shook me gently a couple of times, then grabbed a sleeve coat and carried me out the door. It wasn't some sort of princess carry, mind you, it was a 'I'm a potato sack' kind of lift. Well, I didn't mind, but more so curious as to what he was going to help me with. The only thing I had to do was supervise the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" My arms dangled on his back, his was wrapped around my waist. I tilted my head towards his and saw him with his usual smile. Is that natural, or is he always happy? I hope it was the latter. Naturally smiling people are suspicious…

His smile got bigger, I even heard him lightly laugh a few times. Okay, he's suspicious. He stopped at an old wooden entrance and put me down. After draping the shirt he brought on me, he pushed them both open, "Here!"

It was a tidy kitchen, but completely empty. Nobody was in there, unlike Kou or the other places we've visited. Were they understaffed? I felt my right eye twitch, still confused as to what was going on. I looked to him for answers. He looked at me, his smile still kept but with an expression that said, 'Isn't it obvious?'

"I'm cooking!" His smile grew wider, like that was possible. I wasn't amused. He woke me up early in the morning to have me watch him cook. No matter how close we became last night, I was not a morning person.

"And you couldn't do this at lunch with all the other chefs?" My shoulders slumped as I frowned, still staring at him in disapproval. I could feel my eyelids threatening to come down, but stayed awake due to my anger.

He had a guilty kind of face on, his hand scratching the back of his head, "Well, I only know the basics and I didn't want tobe a bother to them." And you don't think you're a bother to me?! You kept me up until sunrise only to wake me up hours later to watch you cook?! He walked inside, leaving me at the doorway.

Fine! If this is how you're going to do it, then fine. I opened a small door with the 'portal key' and grabbed one of my personal cookbooks. I there it at his head and it hit with a loud smack. There, any cookbook would work if he knew the basics and could follow directions. Still grumpy, I stomped to the fireplace and sat down to the warmth. I ignored his calls and fell asleep near the fire.

* * *

 _Sinbad rubbed the spot where the book had hit his head. It hurt like hell but he picked it up anyway. The girl marched over to the warm fire and sat down. He called her a few times but receive no reply. Guess she's still mad about something…_

Women _, you can never understand them, no matter at what age…_

 _He turned his focus to the book she threw and flipped through it to find some dishes he wanted to try. Only then did he notice the cover of the book. It was no doubt this was a one of a kind book, but what's with the title?_

 ** _Men Belong in the Kitchen_**

 _...hah?_

* * *

He looked at me, his playful expression quickly changed into one of horror when he saw my hand being held out towards him, like I was asking for something.

"Please! I've nothing to give you!" He gasped and held his hands up in surrender. I felt my right eye twitch, an urge to smack him grew. Instead of a nice nap, I'm forced to go outside. In addition, he had my mask and refused to return it. I would never dare to activate Solomon's wisdom _here_ , but I had grown used to my mask, like I did with my room back at home. It may not be healthy, but at least it's less significant than being shut in a room. I'm only hiding a part of my body…

Ah…screw it. He can have the mask! I have plenty to spare anyway.

We were out in the markets, looking for the 'ingredients' Sinbad wanted. I don't understand why he dragged _me_ of all people to take with him. I was in the middle of a fine nap, only to be woken up by some guy who blew up the kitchen and kidnapped me to bring me to the marketplace. Didn't he have hired workers? If today could get any worse, it'd be great.

…It seems I spoke too soon. A small glint came from the corner of my eye. I turned to see a golden flute, along with a variety of other different trinkets on a cloth, an old shop keeper sitting inside the stall.

There's just no way…right? As suspicious as this was, I was curious. I wanted to get closer in order to have a better look, but noticed that Sinbad was looking at me, studying my previously shocked face with interest. I quickly dismissed the expression and pouted at him, half glaring, "What? Is there something on my face?" I mumbled the next sentenced, "..Or lack thereof, I should say…"

Stupid mask thief. He didn't say anything, but smiled. I gave him a 'hmph' and went towards the stall with the flute. He followed shortly after.

I gave the man a slight nod when he looked up at me. He returned it with a small smile. I'll take that as giving me permission to raid your stuff, old man. Immediately, I crouch down to inspect the flute. Sinbad had sat down beside me. As for the flute, it really did look like Aladdin's, if not the same one. Was there a reason why this was _here_?

"Hey gramps, where'd you get this thing?" I held up the flute to the man. He looked at the instrument then back at me, then chuckled, "I've been trading antiques here and there. This nice soldier traded the thing for a pretty necklace. Necklace wasn't too special, got it from Reim, but the flute came from a dungeon!" The old man leaned in closer at the last part, as if he didn't want to alarm others passing by. Sinbad, who had just heard the magic word, held a sparkle in his eyes.

Now, Aru, make you decision. Do you play the dumb "What's a dungeon?" card or the "Sir, I will buy this from you no matter what cost" card? Hmm…the latter seems tempting but I should probably research first. I can always buy it, but to be aware of what the public knows is important, too. After all, bad things always happen when the people know too much.

I looked over to Sin. He had a serious face, probably thinking that he didn't trade or sell any of the treasures from his captured dungeons yet. I turned to the man who was eyeing both Sinbad and me. I asked while tilting my head slightly, "Sir? What's a dungeon?"

"Oh, it's one of those mysterious towers that keep popping up. Apparently they grant wishes."

"Wishes?"

"Oh, yes. Whoever come out of that dungeon get all the riches and power that one can't even imagine!" He spoke with excitement and interest. Seems what he knows is pretty broad compared to Sinbad over here.

This time, Sin spoke up, "Do you know what nation the soldier was part of?" The old man shook his head.

"Sorry to disappoint you, lad. All I know is the thing comes from a dungeon. It's not some ordinary flute so I expect a high price for it."

I guess his thinking was logical. After all, supply and demand was the way to go, but since he can only offer one, he better make it pricey. Not that I minded. The flute was nothing special without a djinn inside, but it had sentimental value. "I'll buy it," I told the man with a business smile. He looked slightly surprised, his mouth hanging a little.

"Ar-Are you sure? The price I have in mind isn't that easy to meet." He looked elated, but still doubted as to whether I was serious. Of course I'm serious.

I sighed and said, "Sin, could you buy it for me?"

Sinbad made a exaggerated gasp, confused that I would turn to him as my bank. "It's not my fault I don't have my purse! Who was it that woke me up suddenly and dragged me to the marketplace?!"

Sin took out his coins, mumbling an 'apologies.' I'll just pay him later. The man thanked him and passed me the flute. I made sure to hold onto it; it's precious after all. Whether it's the real deal or not, it still feels like I'm a fangirl buying the merchandise, haha! How nostalgic…

As Sinbad and I started walking back, he inquired, "Hey, why'd you want it anyways?"

"It looks nice!"

He raised his brow, as if he didn't believe me, "Heh? But you're the daughter of a rich merchant. Bet you've seen plenty of gold items."

Why must he pry like this? Was it because he was also interested in the flute? He did ask where the soldier was from, maybe it's his first time learning that he's not the only dungeon capturer. Would that add up? I guess it did make sense if he had just conquered his first dungeon recently. Was he at the point of starting his own company?

If that were the case... "Hey Sin."

He gave a small 'hm?' in reply.

"To pay you back for the flute, why don't I help you out with a contract between your company and my family's?"

He froze. Oops, was it a secret that he was starting a company?I turned and started heading back to Father when he suddenly grabbed my hands and shook them quickly. "Really?!" His eyes were sparkling… I tried to hold back my laugh.

"I mean, you are a student of the King of Balbadd. I don't see why not. Father would have no objections if you can prove yourself." I reassured him with a smile back.

He looked determined, "I'll prove myself to the whole world if I have to!"

It was amusing to see him this way, knowing how he would be like in the future. I wonder if I can change that… Ahh, but wouldn't the plot also be altered? Then it'd be unpredictable, wouldn't it? Can I change this story? No. Is it _wise_ to change the story?

* * *

The contracts were done and we were ready to depart. I had met Jafar and the others, a little disappointed that Masrur hasn't joined them yet, but that is alright. I am patient. I can wait a few more years.

After I leave for Magnostadt, Sinbad would probably be out exploring and, so would Kouen. The other characters are growing up. This is a bit exciting, but scary to know the future, to know what is to come. It's painful to know a person's future with them smiling so happily in front of you. I guess Sin here is the same case. Therefore, I prepared a back up plan. If he were to disappear in the future, I'll be able to track him. I asked for a piece of his hair. He questioned what it was for and I told him it was for a charm; not completely a lie, it's lucky for him and I'm protecting him this way. Consider this my payment for finding Masrur.

Man, I'm kind of despicable this way. I could easily save him from potentially slavery, but then Masrur would never become a general this way.

...I'm sorry, Sin. But it'll do you good, too. You, who is convinced that you're special, might find this a valuable lesson. I kept the charm in my key room along with the scepter. I immediately showed Ugo the flute, but he didn't seem to have any reaction to it, only giving me a smile saying, "That's nice."

Aww. I guess I'll just put this away with the staff and charm. It's like I'm making a shrine of character goods.

* * *

Sin had told me to visit him again, and believe me, I will even if he didn't invite me. For Masrur, of course.

Some time passed and my family bid their goodbyes to head for their next destination. Mother and I departed for Magnostadt while Father went ahead with the group. He had told Mother to meet him at their next point after she drops me off.

To be honest, to say I was excited was an understatement. I knew little concerning this world's magic laws even with Solomon's wisdom and Mother's teachings. This was the perfect place to be! Plus, I knew Magnostadt wasn't just a school, it is an entire city. Man, I could even live there if I wanted, and I _wanted, so badly!_

The trip took a few weeks but I appreciated the time with Mother. I could always visit and tell her I manage to learn teleportation magic, but I would miss seeing my parents everyday. At least it'd be a better excuse for Sin and Kouen instead of the magical key.

The sights here were amazing, it couldn't compare to looking at it through a screen. The water that flowed down form the sky, the glistening monuments, the flying magicians. This was breathtakingly stunning, it feels like a dream.

Now Mother had somehow managed to get me a temporary room to stay in while I wait for the test. The exam was in two weeks. She had told me not to worry, though. As long as I knew a bit of magic, I'll be accepted. The rest depends on my improvement. Now, how she signed me up for the exam so easily, though, was beyond me. _Alumni privilege_ , she called it.

I was also placed in the third level of citizenship because Mother was once a resident and I, the child of a magician, receives slightly better treatment. I'll only be able to enter the second level of citizenship after I advance to the second year of in the academy, but in order to do that, I need to be in the first Kodor by the two month examination, _Iktiyar_. Ah, I'm not too worried. It happens every two months, I'm planning on staying for quite a while, anyway.

I can't do much about the class system, but it'll be troublesome if there are places I can't go. I should also establish some strong alliances and allies while I'm here. I ought to make myself influential. After all, it's the people who have power that get to make the rules.

But I'm not going to change the system, that's not my job. It'll affect the plot, even if it's just a little. I wouldn't want to mess with such a huge cornerstone of the story. Besides, I'm a behind-the-scenes, get-me-some-popcorn, may-I-have-a-lock-of-your-hair person, not a doer of justice.

Well, I guess all I can do now is wait for the exam to come up. Mother said her goodbyes a while a go, right after she dropped me off at my temporary room. It was comfy, small but warm, homely. I wouldn't mind staying here for a week. The sun seeped through the window which showed a view of the waterfalls outside. The rays of light coming into contact with the flowing liquid caused a majestic show of colors. I could just sit here and watch all day. I wanted to open the window to let in some air, but found it jammed by something.

...Hmm?

A stick? Well, this could work as a makeshift wand. That scepter of mine looks intimidating. Besides, I wouldn't want to risk waving it around without knowing full well what it was for. I mean, a stick _could_ work, right? Aladdin had a wooden staff, I don't see how I cant have a…stick. Ah, whatever. It's not like I can use anything else, and just conjuring a wand-less spell would scare the daylights out of everyone. Attention was good, but too much leads to danger.

For the next few hours, I sat around and took a bath. Solomon's wisdom was always activated and being in a magician's nation helped a lot with the flow of ruhk. I retrieved my music box from the dimensional room and played the lullaby, occasionally winding it back up when it slows; I really ought to make these automated. How nice it would be for this world to have mp3's or internet. Pfft, but I can't imagine anyone using the social media. Well I can, but the images disturb me. Technology seems almost foreign to me now…

* * *

 _You are my sunshine._

I looked to the bed table at my side. The box was playing its tune - the sound quality could be a little better though. Beside it was a golden brooch, that of a rabbit was carved inside the intricate border. It had a little ribbon tied around its neck. The detailing was amazing. Mother had made this into a magic item, so I could store my luggage in it. I assume it's more difficult that making a door, then using a kew to access a room in another dimension, but I'll learn. If Mother can do it, so can I. I smiled as I think of what was in here.

 _My only sunshine._

Father left me a lot of fabric and ghost books. The minister had convinced Father at one point to encourage me to write more. I was planning on doing that either way. I also remember Mother leaving me a bunch of magic items, most of which I have not checked yet.

 _You make me happy_

I was grateful. For both of them. I owe them so much, these great, loving, fun, amazing parents. I wonder how my other parents are doing. Do they miss me? I'm sure they do, to put up with such a spoiled daughter shows that much. How I was never arranged for a marriage was beyond me, but my best guess is they respect my decision. I'm more than thankful for that.

 _When skies are grey._

Haha, I wonder how they must've felt, or what their reaction was when they found out that their daughter who hasn't left her room in years suddenly slipped into another world when trying to sabotage her brother. I think they'd be amused. Then shocked. Then a bit ashamed. But mostly glad, that I'm out of my shell, even for a little moment. …Geez, I really shouldn't be left alone. I tend to think about life _could_ have been these days. Nowadays, it feels strange to stay inside, with all that traveling.

 _You never know, dear,_

…Was that why they never bothered with me? So I could one day realize myself. Ah, they must've thought I was grown up enough to make my own decisions. That their daughter was fine on her own, so they let her have freedom...

 _How much I love you._

But Mom. Dad. I never grew up. So what if I had the brain capacity of a super computer, so what if I could learn at lightning speeds, so what if I could fend for myself out in society. I'm just a young child that sought comfort in next week's manga update. I should have sought for guidance.

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

I needed something more than that dark room…

Mom. Dad. Brother… I'm sorry for being a bother. And if I don't come back…thanks for waiting anyway.


	5. AR! C5: Brewing

**Chapter 5: Brewing**

* * *

The box still played its slow tune after what seemed like endless rewinding.

 _The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

I woke up to feeling chilled. It was dark in the room but that moon and starlight that creeped in fended fairly well for the eyes. Here was something you don't see in my old world, stars. They were huge, and bright, sparkling and dotting the sky with majesty. I would love to see the view when you enter a dungeon, how magical it would be. The curtains at the sides of the window rustled inward when another gush of wind hit. It sure is cold here. It was expected, seeing that most of the buildings float at such high elevation. I walked toward the window to shut it.

 _I dreamt I held you in my arms_

I shivered again when I stood in front of the hole in the wall. The panel was halfway shut when a black figure flew in. Wha-?

 _When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

I turned quickly to face a dark feline. Its fur stood on its ends and its red eyes glowed, reflecting the night light. Woah, scary. It seemed to be on alert, but calmed down after I stayed still for a minute, then offered him some dried fish from my brooch. It ignored me and curled up next to the sound box.

"Well excuse me, I wasn't aware that this room already occupied," I mumbled. I plopped down on my bed, no longer cold and too tired to care. I could see its figure on the night stand, its back slowly rising and falling when breathing. I dozed off to bed.

 _So I hung my head, and I cried_

* * *

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

It was too bad this window had no curtains or blinds. I wouldn't mind sleeping in all day. After all, I had all week to explore the city. Hmm? What's this on my face? It's definitely too furry to be my mask…Ahhh! Cat! The cat!

I quickly jumped off the bed and landed on my feet. Not knowing what to do, I panicked and waved my arms around like a mad man. The cat that was startled, meowed loudly, as if alarmed. Please! I'm the one who's freaking out! I grabbed the fur ball under its armpits and pulled it off my face. Ow…I think it left scratch marks. Well, all the more reason to wear a mask.

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

I looked at the coal-colored kitten in front of me. It stared back, both our eyes were red. Hmm, I turned it around to examine it, it didn't seem to mind. It was a girl. I raised my brow, not knowing what to do with the little thing. The cat tilted her head slightly, as if she sensed my confusion. Is it fine to leave it here? Or can I take it with me? Did it belong to anyone? Does the academy even allow pets? Ahh, so many questions and no answers at all.

Well if I recall, they do allow animals. Sphintus had a snake around his neck. Yes, I can place this cat on my head and treat it as a hat. They won't notice anything different, yeah! I smiled at the idea, and she meowed in return.

 _I'll always love you and make you happy_

 _If you will only say the same_

My smile grew when it seemed to understand my actions.

"Hello, kitty." It meowed again, she stilled looked at me attentively.

I asked again, "Do you have an owner?" She still stared at me, but meowed after a slight pause. I felt ridiculous for talking to a cat, but it feels like she could actually understand me. She had no collar...

"My name is Aru, and I want to keep you by my side. Is that alright?" I placed down the cat on my bed and kneeled to look into her eyes at a more equal level. Her red orbs were growing on me already, they were so big and adorable. I remained patient and waited for her answer. She meowed again, her tiny voice sounding more melodious than the music box.

"Okay, you're going to be called Sonjuu Night, alright? Sonjuu is my mother's maiden name and Night is for your dark coat!" This time, she let out a more excited cry. I was happy to know that.

 _But if you leave me to love another,_

 _You'll regret it all one day_

I sat down on the bed beside her as she cuddled up in my lap. Night casually ate the dried fish I took out of my dimension room, and eventually fell asleep. I continued to pat her back, thinking about how nice it would've been to have had a cat back in the other life. Maybe I wouldn't have been so lonely. Well, she's here now and I have wonderful parents. What more could I ask for other than Masrur and world peace?

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Night woke up fairly quickly. It was only a little later into the afternoon. She licked my hand to tell me she was awake, but really, this cat could've done it any other more normal way. Not that I minded, it was cute. I placed her on my head and somehow, she managed to stay up there.

"Night, we're going outside to explore. I'm new to this area so show me around, okay?" She meowed, like she's always done. I quickly got ready and dressed, shut the music box, locked up the room, and commenced operation: sightseeing.

I only had access to the third and fourth level authorization district but this place was huge; It'll last me more than a week to explore even a fraction of the land. I intend to learn so much that I can write a book about this place, with my own little 'twist' of course. The cat atop my head didn't show signs of letting go, I just hope she's here to stay. My dear new friend.

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

Sonjuu Night, how fitting; Song of the Night…

* * *

The few days I had were spent exploring and writing. I've only been to the crowded spots and shops just to see what they have to offer. Quiet places were what I liked best, but I'll always have more time to visit.

For now, I'll finish this series. Basically, I ripped off the Harry Potter idea but changed some names and whatnot. I could always write something myself, but nothing's better than the original. I changed the setting to Magnostadt and spells to that of this world, in hopes that readers who try this out will discover potential for magic. It might even bring more people to Magnostadt. Of course, the only real spells were safe, simple, low-level ones. The books were a paint to write, but magic made it so much easier. Using magic on multiple pens and writing at the same time sure helped and I didn't need sleep with a few replenishing spells. Man, if magic existed back in the old world, how advanced would civilization be? I guess there was no point wondering about it now. The books were finished and I just have to wait until I see Father next time. It's not that hard to make copies so I only had the ones I 'wrote' in my dimension room. By the time I was done, I realized that tomorrow was the entrance exam.

I made sure I had everything in my dimension room since I was leaving tomorrow. And, I wasn't too worried about coming back since I knew I would make it in. All I could do now was lay around and try to get a good night's sleep. Night stayed by my side the entire time, I've started to get used to her presence.

The next day arrived in the blink of an eye, and I woke up early. I then got dressed in a simple sailor outfit; it was black, instead of the usual trademark dark blue but who was here to judge the correctness of my foreign attire? Simply not I! The shorts were slightly above my knees and the socks covered up to my mid-calf. I was glad Father made me plenty of different shoes, since I didn't know how shoemaking works. I knew the designs luckily. The craftsmanship quality is simply amazing. The leather shoes I have on go so well with the outfit, it's hard to believe it was made by looking at a picture I drew. I tied my hair up, knowing it was going to be a sunny day today, and went outside with my cat hat. My cat mask was on, too. Night was a bit creeped out by what was on my face, but look! We match! She eventually got used to it.

We went out and made it to academy grounds but not many people were present due to how early we were. Night and I eventually found the check in and confirmed our attendance. The lady there told us to wait until my name is called but also told me that since I was here early, I would most likely be part of the first batch. A first-come-first-serve basis, she said it was my reward for coming here earlier - shows my diligence, she added. I like this kind lady.

Night and I sat around for a while, but soon became bored. There were fliers posted on the column in the lobby where we waited, but I had already seen them all, thrice. It was just the academy rules, the class systems in school, Maref classes available to different types of students, and some maps of campus. I memorized them, happy to learn some more about Magnostadt, but still bored out of my mind.

The amount of people here nearly tripled, but could still be considered little. Was it because Magnostadt was still a growing nation? Well then, my book on this place will surely bring in a lot of people. I just need some permission from the higher ups of this nation. Would they be able to support the incoming wave of people?

It wasn't long until I started to see more people pouring in. I guess it was nearly time. I looked around and noticed that there weren't many children here, one or two of every thirty people. Was that a bad thing? I guess the kingdom's still new and developing, the young haven't entered the cycle yet. I even noticed some groups looking at me and smirking. They had done the same for the other younger participants.

What? Just because we're small doesn't mean we can't shoot fireballs! Heck, I can do way better than you! I gritted my teeth and held back, not wanting to risk losing my exam opportunity. I'll show them out there… After I ignored them, they moved to another child and started harassing him. Wow, they didn't do that to me. This was taking it a bit too far. Don't you have pride as magicians? I was about to approach them when a blue haired girl appeared from behind me and ran over to help the boy.

She had a familiar looking chain on her forehead…Yam?! Although I felt guilty about not helping the boy sooner, I was more surprised about seeing Yamraiha so soon. She yelled at the adults around the boy, then brought the boy to the seats near me. The adults didn't touch her, or get mad. They even seemed afraid. Was it because they knew who she was? I stared at them, still in shock. Yamuraiha didn't look that old, at least a few years older than me, but still very childlike. I guess she hasn't run away yet.

Don't let this chance slip away, Aru! I tried to speak, "U-um-"

"Yamuraiha-sama!"

…

My face turned sour. Of course someone had to interrupt. Yamuraiha and I both turned to see a middle aged man in the Magnostadt academy uniform. He was calling Yamuraiha back because she wasn't supposed to be here. Turns out she was promised by Mogamett that she could watch the entrance exams and Iktiyar tests if she was to behave herself during them. Guess behaving herself meant she's not allowed to be here, but she seemed worried about leaving the boy's side.

Might as well help out. Besides, the boy was here since the very beginning, maybe even before I arrived. He'll be called out before me, so if anyone tries to touch him, they'll have to go through me.

 _Meow!_

…And my cat.

I walked to the three and spoke, "It's alright. I'll stay with him." Yam tuners to me, a bit surprised. She seemed reluctant at first, but eventually left after acquiring my name. She told me hers in return and exited with a few more worried glances at the boy. I didn't blame her, I did look suspicious with a mask on, but who can doubt a small child with a cat hat?

I told the boy I would stay with him and sat. Night got a little closer, but was still on her guard. Some time later the boy was called up. He scurried off and into the stadium. I could catch a glimpse of the outside people but stayed inside. I'm still not a sunlight fan and I won't convert anytime soon.

"Aru Sonjuu Bahemos!" My name was called by a booming voice from outside. I went out with Night, the light blinding me for a moment. It took me a few seconds to adjust. I was heading for the center of the stadium, like the boy had previous.

I held the stick that was jammed in the window the other day as a makeshift wand. Night was a little intimidated by the people staring so intensely; she cuddled tighter around my hat. I bowed to the examiners out of respect. One of them, the one closest to me, smiled. I take off my mask and smiled back as I held up my stick. The nearby people laughed at it, but I didn't mind. It was laughable, a stick for a wand, but if you treat brooms as transportation, then I don't see why not.

I concentrated on the ruhk in front of me. Truthfully, I don't really need to say anything in order to activate a spell. Just picturing it seems fine, but in order to not catch too much attention I'll say something.

…

…

…

Ah. I never really thought about what spell to use.

* * *

Aha. I didn't prepare a spell, nice. What to do? I could always pull off some large scale spell the add another one like Aladdin did but that's make too much of a commotion. I guess I'll just go with something more dense and small, aberrant magic. I've been practicing this without Mother's knowledge, but with the help of Solomon's wisdom. It was powerful, and it wasn't eye-catching. As long as I knew how to cancel the spell, it was fine and no one would find out.

I lowered my wand and started a different approach. I could see the examiner in the corner of my eye trying to stay something, but I said the first part of the spell quickly. The water that was immediately formed was condensed into a small sphere. It was pale blue.

The examiner furrowed her brows, but closed her mouth this time. I continued by chanting the next part: wind. The wind from the ruhk quickly flew into the small ball of water. Strips of white could be seen in the small sphere. Lightning was the last part. It was a spell to conjure up a thunderstorm, but only a small scale. I wouldn't dare put that much in a test, as long as I show that I can, it didn't matter the quantity. But it seemed the instructor got the wrong idea. Before I could even finish saying the lightning part, she yelled, "Stop!"

I complied. This caught the attention of the nearby examiners and examinees. I thought of the spell undoing itself and the ruhk dispersed quickly. Then, I waited. My examiner was fumbling around with the kodor medals and finally managed to hand me one. It had the 'first' symbol on it. Well, that was easy. I still think Aladdin's spell was more impressive. Whatever, I guess there just isn't enough magicians currently so a magician of that level is rare.

I was given a schedule later with my dorm number, along with some decorated letters. They were Zemi class recommendation letters. Wow, I didn't think they'd come this early. The letters only stated that I could take one class though, since there was a time constraint on multiple extra classes. The letters said: Rukh's Properties and Alterations, Aberrant Magic Application, Djinn Research, Goi Research, Magic Military Strategy, and Magic Item Production. I could handle the extra advanced classes, who needs sleep anyways? Maybe I can go ask around…I hope I could take more than one. They all sound so fun. Aladdin had more recommendations, but this is enough since I want to take all of them. They sound so interesting…

The schedule, on the other hand, was what they called a 'maref.' I remember this and by looking at the symbols, I should be thankful I don't have a paper filled with body training classes. What the magicians had to do in there didn't look fun. There were some basic magic classes, which I hope I could drop in exchange for a more advanced Zemi, and only one body building class for two out of the six days. Some history classes were offered, but I doubt there was much to learn with the age of this world. Who can I talk to to drop these classes…I walked to my dorm while contemplating.

The room had two beds, so I'm assuming I'll have to room with someone. I wonder if I could just live in my dimension room. Then again, the time in that place doesn't match up with this world. I'll have to ask Ugo about it. Night immediately jumped off my head and curled up to sleep on one of the beds. I guess I'm taking that side, then. It was near the window so I didn't mind. Good escape route, and it suits Nights. I didn't have to do much unpacking since I carry my luggage around with no problem, so I decided to head out and learn some more about this place. And find some higher ups to befriend…

* * *

It was just my luck to see Yamuraiha as I went to the building of high class magicians. She was on her way to meet the chancellor when she noticed me. She struck up a conversation and asked if the boy was safe. I could only tell her that the last time I saw him was when he walked out to take his exam. Yam seemed relieved after hearing such news. She then asked about my schedule. I showed it to her and she was slightly surprised to find I was in the first kodor. The two of us got friendly quickly and I eventually brought up my hopes of changing some Maref classes to Zemi. She told me she could try to do something about it by talking to Mogamett but can't guarantee much. I was grateful for her help, though. She left for his office after we said our goodbyes. I went to another room in the same hall. The man inside was apparently in charge of managing the Maref classes.

I greeted him then asked how I could change or drop some of my classes. He was shocked at why I would want to change any of my classes. After all, it was based on my skill level at the examination, which was interrupted so I never quite showed my capabilities. Besides, I bet Mother already taught me most of the basics. She was an alumni; she knew what they taught. Her Zemi class was the 8th Type High Level Healing Magic, which she's instilled in me already. I've never given it much practice time, and I should, but I know the in's and out's…

The man looked skeptical, then angry when I asked to have more than one Zemi class, but I planned to take all of my recommendations. If I'm given an opportunity at new magic skills, I won't be satisfied with just _one_. It's something exclusive to this world, of course I'd do everything they have to offer. Sure, he may be angry because he's probably the guy who chose the classes and everything, but I really want to do it. For my sake, and his because I promise I will be a good representative for this place, sir. We had talked to the point where I began to beg since he was being so stubborn about it, but it wasn't long until a familiar voice came from the other side of the door.

It was Yamuraiha, "Aru, the chancellor wishes to see you." Her head peeked in fron the slightly cracked open door. The man I was arguing with stood up.

"Y-Yamuraiha-sama!" He sounded surprised.

I turned to face her with a big smile and asked, "Right now?"

She replied with a nod, "Come with me."

* * *

We were making our way down the hall to Mogamett's office. His was at the end of the hall, typical. Yamu took the initiative to start a conversation, "Hey Aru, how old are you?"

"Seven." I replied.

"Woah! That's young for such a talented person like yourself. I'm eleven and yet I still struggle with some spells. The chancellor sometimes tutors me, though." Apparently Yamuraiha is still in Magnostadt when she's eleven…

"Eleven's considered very young for a magician! I bet Yam is very strong!" I tried to encourage her. She was Aladdin's teacher, or will be.

Yam smiled sheepishly, "Heheh, thank you. I try very hard to make my step-father proud."

"Hmm…" I hummed in agreement.

She lightly knocked twice on the door and only urged me inside when we heard a "come in" form the other side. We entered to see an old man, but much younger than I remembered. I greeted him with a bow, though I understand I should be kneeling. …Should I? Meh. To heck with it, a bow is enough for me. I looked up while Yamuraiha explained to Mogamett that she's brought me here. Apparently she's already told him about my current kodor and Maref classes.

He seemed like an understanding man, but warned me that taking even two Zemi classes are difficult to juggle. He might let me off of the regular classes, but I would have to take a few tests. I wasn't allowed to tell others that I was taking multiple classes, and only use the 'I'm only helping out' excuse. I guess it was to prevent other students from changing their classes just because of what they want. It'll mess up the system they've set up.

My actions may be selfish, but this benefitted both me and the school. They give me all that they can offer and I'll do the same in return. It's exactly what I told him, and he had asked what I could bring to his table. Well sir, I'm glad you asked. I quickly retrieved a magically duplicated copy of the books I wrote before the exam and gave it to him and spoke confidently of my plans.

"I can give this place a wide-scale advertisement. Plus, I can make sure fifty percent of the sales go to the academy. More students, more funds to support them. Two birds with one stone. Read it, you'll love its but it can only be read once since I have a one-use spell casted on it. The original stays safe in my hands."

The older man in front of me accepted the books, appearing a bit fascinated by the plan I had in mind, then spoke, "You sound like a merchant."

"Well, Father is exactly that." I smiled at his remark.

Mogamett began to stroke his beard. He appeared to be in though, "Hmm, Aru Sonjuu Bahemos…perhaps you are Sona's daughter?"

"Ah, yes. Sonjuu is Mother's maiden name." I nodded. He began to talk about how Mother was an exceptional student and expert healer. She was a great contribution to the academy. We made short talk of some topics here and there, but Mogamett brought up the topic of tests. He had promised to read the books, give me some tests next week, then he will decide whether I am capable of taking several Zemi classes. I was satisfied with this conclusion. After all, no one can resist such a plot as good as Harry Potter. A week was worth the wait. It'll give me some time to learn about the normal classes so I have something to say as an excuse to the few curious people.

Rukh's Properties and Alterations, Aberrant Magic Application, Djinn Research, Goi Research, Magic Military Strategy, and Magic Item Production, huh. Taking the ruhk property class could possibly give me clues as to how I can convert black and white ruhk. Aberrant magic is always cool, and djinn research is just one of those 'I can contribute but I don't really learn anything from it.' It's a selective class that I can easily give up on, but the previous two were tempting. Goi research, I could definitely contribute to the course since the Goi were just normal non-magic wielding people. I didn't read all those books on the human body for nothing and I'm prepare to spit them all out. Military strategies with magic would be so cool, it'a always good to know how to fight beyond a chessboard. Magic item production…who doesn't want to make them? Who know, it might even save lives someday.

I returned to Night back at the dorm and sat back to relax. I could always write a book or two, and there was always more to do, but I didn't quite feel like it. I could always work on it during class or some other time. I guess I'll just go to Ugo and Aladdin and give them a visit.

I opened the door and went inside. Night followed me without fear. Ugo was where he always was. I said my hello's and sat down beside him, then started thinking. If I'm seven, Kouen is eleven, Yam is also eleven, Sin looks to be around fifteen, then the Aladdin in the story would appear in…hah?! Around _twenty_ years?! Are they trying to kill me? What am I going to do for _twenty years?!_

I sighed, a little lost at the reality. Ugo looked at me, a little confused and worried. I smiled at him to reassure him that it was nothing. I began to ask him about how time works in this place. He had told me it depended on the will of the dweller. If he chose to stop time in here, it was possible, or even speed up a few hundred years. How convenient, and scary.

He both went back to what he was doing, which I call sitting around but he claims to be keeping track of everything. Aladdin was always beside him, haha, like my Night. Speaking of which, Night seems to really like him, she was near him and staring intensely but didn't touch the glowing orb as if to not hurt him. I smiled at the scene.

It was peaceful here, no matter how messy. But I don't think it's beneficial to stay forever. I should get going, but there was nothing to do at Magonstadt for the moment. Maybe I should go visit some people. Kouen _did_ threaten me to do so, and I could check up on how Sin's doing. It'd be great to meet some more people…

But for now, Kouen first…

* * *

 **Fun Fact: My cat is actually called Night and she (my Night) was found the same way Aru found her cat. Except my Night jumped into my kitchen window in the broad afternoon daylight and I still flipped and slipped. I had a Christmas tune playing throughout the house and Night jumped in like "HELLO!" So, that's the story of how I met my not-as-sweet-as-Sonjuu-Night cat but still sweet cat.**


	6. AR! C6: Examination

**Chapter 6: Examination  
**

* * *

I walked through the door and was met by a shady old room filled with all sorts of stuff. Am I…in a storage room? But I asked for Kouen… Oh, right. This country didn't have doors with key holes. Bummer.

I guess I'll have to find him the old fashion way, then. I went outside and to avoid suspicion, put on clothing similar to that of a servant. Disguise spells are so useful…

By eavesdropping on some of the servants around, I found that Kouen's chambers were pretty close from here. I immediately set off and found his room easily. The palace was huge but there's nothing the ruhk don't know. I made sure to get rid of my disguise and put my mask back on, then knocked lightly on the door. Maybe I should poke a keyhole in this thing, just to make sure I can get back easier. But I don't really want to come back…not yet at least. I still can't help but believe that he was serious when he said he would find me and live with me.

A voice came from inside, "Enter."

Ah, that's definitely Kouen. Urgh, I don't really want to, though…

Reluctantly, I slid open the door. He was seated behind a desk filled with scrolls. The shelves behind him were packed, too. He didn't look up, probably expecting a servant instead of me.

I wasn't sure what to say, nor did I want to interrupt him, so I just walked inside, closed the door and sat in the guest chair on the other side of him. He look up when I was closing the door, probably wondering why a servant would stay in his room. I didn't bother with his reaction, but when I looked up, it was blank. He stared at me, blinking. Well, this just became awkward very quickly, but I'm making my frequent rounds of visitation 'Lord Kouen.'

I stared back, trying to think of something to say. "Yo."

"Why're you here?" I could see a slight smile on his lips.

I looked around the room, examining the smaller details I had missed before, "Well, you did tell me to visit."

"I wasn't told about this."

"I never told anyone. Was I supposed to?"

He sigh and placed down the scroll in his hand. He pushed the texts on the table to the side and leaned back on his chair. He raised his brow, as if expecting something from me. I purposely averted my eyes, looking to the side and trying not to make eye contact. He _did_ only say to visit, so I don't owe him anything. But this is enough, right?

"Well, now that I've visited, it looks like I'll excuse myself and take my leave." I raise my palm, signaling him to not speak to me and quickly turn my body to face the door. I could see from the corner of my eye that his smile dropped, but he didn't do anything. I looked back after reaching the door. He was already back to looking at his scrolls, yet looked up as I turned towards him.

I stood silently for a few seconds, giving him time to speak. He opened his mouth to speak after a few moments, but hesitated and quickly shut it. Gosh, I really don't understand what's going through his mind… I turned and exited, but heard a small voice, "Visit when you have time."

Ah, he wanted me to come again? I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

But, I did what any guest should do and left a gift. I had written some scrolls about dungeons, but only from what I remember and know. I left them right outside his door. He _was_ going to conquer three dungeons. And I just didn't know what to offer him without getting too mixed up in his shenanigans. There's a time for me to shine, but bringing too much attention upon myself now would just bring trouble and danger. This isn't how a dark horse it raised. All I intend to do is make friends through bribery, and it just so happens that I have many things that this man would want. If he hungers for knowledge, then this is the hand he should eat from.

That's easier said than done though; he's scary…

I created a door and went back to my dorm room. Now, I could be relieved in the thought of not having to see Kouen for a few good weeks. It was also fortunate to see a letter at my doorstep saying I could meet some examiners tomorrow morning to assess my skills. That was quick, not that I minded. The faster the better. Sorry Sin, I'll have to put you off for now.

I felt especially happy that night, and wrote a few books. Most of them were mathematical and scientific. It's not something that I need in this world, but it'd help this world's development immensely. Should I start my own school like this? That'd be nice, a school like Magnostadt: enough to be deemed a kingdom and powerful enough to stand on its own. Well, that's a dream for the future. For now, I have lots to learn and plenty to gain.

After completing a few books, I laid down on my bed to practice some magic. I've started trying to manipulate the spherical shape of my borg so it'll do more that defend. Sheba was able to cause her borg to go on the offensive, and there wasn't much that could handle the toughness of her shield. The heads on her borg were a bit intimidating, though. Maybe I could try something that doesn't scare the children? After all, it's the most innocent looking ones that you should watch out for, and I intend to be _just_ that.

I was able to change it to semi complex shapes after half a night's practice, but I still had a long way to go. My aberrant magic was doing well too. I've mastered canceling my spells more than anything. It takes more time to conjure than to dismiss the spell. I wonder if I could cancel the spells of others. Well, I could always try. The spells I could do currently were storms, tsunamis, earthquake, floods, eruptions, and whatnot. I'd like to get technical and start messing with chemicals, though. Are ruhk are capable of that? Does the periodic table even exist in this world?

The night passed by quickly and classes were starting rather quickly. Student could be seen outside. I never got a roommate though. Weird. Am I the last odd student so they don't room me with someone else, or did someone die. Preferably, my first thought is nicer...

I didn't bother going to class today. After all, I had a test coming up in an hour. It's be rude to attend for the beginning and just leave halfway through class. I got dressed and put on the academy uniform. It was black and white, simple and spacious; conveniently easy to move around in. I readjusted the key around my neck and placed a hat on my head, covering Night who had nested on top of my hair. She has shade now, and I have a cat in my hat. Win win.

I was ready to go, and headed to the said room with the letter. But this time, I didn't plan on using the stick for a wand. I took out the scepter. It was sized to fit me, but it still held an air of dominance and power. Man, I feel like royalty with this chunk of gold in my hand.

When I reached the room and knocked twice, it opened without anyone behind it. I was slightly surprised, but walked in anyway. It was a spacious room, well lit and nicely decorated. The ceiling was high and in the middle of the circular room, was a glass sculpture of a woman. She had her mouth open. Ah, this was the thing they used to test a magician's main magic attribute. I've always wondered what mine was.

Behind the glass sculpture, stood seven figures. One of them were Mogamett. They introduced themselves as the teachers of the Zemi classes that I asked for. They were here to judge my performance, but Mogamett then spoke up and said that even if I was exceptionally demonstrated in all the fields, my schedule could only allow four Zemi classes if I were to cram them all into my six day schedule. I wasn't too worried, some of the classes, I could drop because I didn't think I could learn more than I already knew, like djinn research. I mean, who would know more that I, who knows even the background story. Or goi research, which is basically human studies. I imagine it to be psychology, physiology and whatnot. How was I even supposed to be tested on that?

After some quick thinking, I told Mogamett of my decision of canceling the two classes I disregarded. He nodded and the teachers in charge still insisted on staying to watch. I'm guessing from their eagerness to stay that this sort of testing rarely happens, or maybe never have either.

I didn't mind. The only classes I could try for now were Rukh's Properties and Alterations, Aberrant Magic Application, Magic Military Strategy, and Magic Item Production. They all sound fun to me, and it might even benefit the both of us, student and academy. This place seems more like a university, but cooler.

The professor in charge of Rukh's Properties and Alterations class was a middle aged man. He was the first to walk forward and clear his throat. That got my attention and the others seemed to respect his decision to take the initiative to go first. I looked at him for directions. He had told me to do the basic requirements of altering the form of ruhk, like creating water, wind, etc. It was easy, and just to show my point, I juggled around some balls of different element properties and constantly changing their elemental states. From fire to water, solid to ruhk and whatnot. It was fun while doing it, and pretty. The professor had his mouth open at this point. He didn't expect me to have such good control, but if I hold the memories of two lives, I might as well be able to do something like keeping track of multiple things and make lots of connections.

After my flashy show, the man smiled at me, then looked at Mogamett. They both nodded slightly. Does this mean I got in? I could only hope, but I'm somehow confident as well.

The figure next to him stood forward. He was much younger than the previous professor, but it wasn't strange since magic could prolong your life. I wouldn't be surprised even if he's sixty. Anyways, he was introduced as the Aberrant Magic Application Zemi professor. He had told me demonstrate, on a small scale behind a protective shield, a spell for a natural disaster. I chose to do a storm, it was the spell I never quite finished during my examination. This is my chance to redeem myself! When the spell was ready to be released, everyone in the room was alert. I immediately draw back to ruhk and told them to disperse. It was a satisfying feeling when the plentiful ruhk flies out in all directions. At this point, the Aberrant professor was hopping in glee. Spell dispersion was something he's never seen before. Heck, should I just become the teacher? Oh, but I'm bad at teaching. I should just stick to writing books.

Speaking of books, I turned to Mogamett and asked, "So how'd you like the book so far?"

He gave me a thumbs up. Haha, funny man.

The next man to step up gave me a curt nod as a greeting and I returned one out of respect. He appeared more built than the previous teacher but it made sense because he was the Military Strategy professor. I kind of imagined a more scholarly person who would live in a pile of books, but this works too. I have a feeling I could learn a lot from him, since fighting wasn't really my thing. Besides, what use is talent if you don't know how to use it.

He walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. The size of his palm was huge compared to my build, but it didn't pressure me thanks to my borg. He gave me a nod then spoke in a small voice, "There's nothing you need to prove." I could see the shine in his eyes, like he's reach enlightenment or something. I didn't have to do anything flashy, or anything at all, so I'll take that as a good thing.

The last professor - a pretty lady in her prime came up behind behind the man and came between his hand and my body. I assume she's the Magic Item Production professor. She held up a red gem and told me to do whatever I could to produce a magic item. I didn't mind the vague description. In fact, I liked the freedom. This red jewel seemed a lot like the one that Aladdin had, and it should be able to do various things if I recall. I guess I could just make a flying one.

Immediately, I begin injecting ruhk into the stone, feeling its properties shift as the ruhk pass through it. I could feel myself being lifted off my feet as a result of this. It was much easier to navigate when the stone is with me than when I cast the spell on myself; I'll have to look into that. Seeing the woman's face, I guess we both learned something today.

The 'tests' were fairly simple and they had given me a schedule after some debating amongst the professors. I looked over my new schedule while on my way back to the dorms. Speaking of dorms, I might want to ask for a single person room, just to have my privacy. If I were taking four Zemi classes, I'll have to absolutely keep away from the wondering people as much as possible.

Two classes will take place during the day, Magic Military Strategy and Aberrant Magic Application. It seemed logical since both classes would be suited for day time. No one likes random explosions or swords clashing in the middle of the night. My Magic Item Production and Rukh's Properties and Alterations will be at night, since it's a more quiet course. The night classes will only be me alone with the professors. The two night classes will be taken together, though. They felt it was a close enough topic. I really have no say in this decision but I have no complaints either.

The classes will be pushed back a few days due to the professors' changes in their schedule, though. I'm thankful that they're doing all this for me, but at the same time I want to begin class immediately. Again, I was left with nothing to do for half a week except for writing, practicing, and playing with Night.

The free week was much appreciated and very productive. I've written enough to start my own book store and my magic was progressing slowly but surely. Plus, a week is pretty short when you have a cat to keep you busy. But I took the time to get settled in at the dorms and familiarized myself with the surrounding neighborhood.

I had heard rumors of a fifth district, but stayed away from it. I shouldn't be changing anything that will possibly affect the future, and this wasn't my problem to fix, nor was it ready to be fixed. Beside, I had plans for what was going to happen here in the future. In order for me to not change this place too much, I'll have to move out once I've learned all I could. Magnostadt was beneficial for me, but it was a milestone in the story. I'll leave once I've gotten what I needed. Question is, where should I go? Well, not that it mattered. There's still a bunch of people to meet, things to learn, and worlds to conqu- I mean, explore.

So the following week was when class began for me. I had to wake up earlier in order to take both daytime classes and still have time for daily necessities and tasks. My first class of the day was Magic Military Strategy. I wasn't so sure about the idea of waking up early every morning and training to fight. This is almost like the military.

The professor was explaining the situation with the schedule change to his students when I came in. He promptly introduced me to the class, then continued on with last week's lecture. He went on about the weak points of one's Borg and the many ways of breaking through using different types of magic. He was explaining the close up fighting basics before we start moving on to military command management since they both fall into the category of his class. But when it came to war, there's no one better than me at chess. I'm more of an observational wide-ranged fighter than a one-on-one. It's easier to keep track of others than yourself. I guess I'll have to work on that. Guess I didn't choose the wrong class with this one. I listened eagerly and attentively during the whole class. He also talked about mock fights taking place in the near future based on our strengths and how we need to know our physical limits before fighting with magic. I guess he resembles Professor Myers in a way.

But I was a little skeptical about the 'strength' part because really, what could a little kid like me do? Again, I lack the ability to gain ripped muscles at such a young age. The only thing I can do in a one-on-one fight was taking advantage of the opponent's strength and using it against them. It's easy to flip a grown man if you know the trick, but that's as far as I can go with self-defense. But if I had a weapon, that'd be a different story…

Class ended a little before lunch and the Aberrant Magic Application class will begin in a little less than two hours. That'll be plenty of time for me to do my thing so I ended up wandering around school campus with Night and grabbed a few books from the library.

I arrived at my Aberrant Magic class slightly early. This class was taken indoor, at a large, almost dome-like structure, unlike the Magic Military class that took place outside. There were a few students gathering, but they didn't take the initiative to talk to me, though there were some whispers here and there. The glances thrown at me were a little obvious but I didn't mind. I was here to learn.

The chattering stopped when the youthful professor came in and stood at the middle of the dome. I was near the back, close to the entrance while the rest of the students spread out within the large room. The schedule didn't change for these students so there was no explanation needed and the professor proceeded with his lecture from yesterday.

Aberrant magic was something I was used to so I only half listened. He mentioned the types of components that went well together to create a powerful combination, then I started zoning out. Solomon's wisdom needed time and at this point, I have way too much of that. These classes weren't challenging but some little things I could pick up and hopefully discover.

He went on about practicing our spells only out on the training grounds and within the barriers he gave us. At the same time, a shield covered each person in their own space. He then began to demonstrate a spell, starting with wind. The students followed.

I did the same, but I'm more concerned about what else I could do to kill time. Al-Thamen is growing in numbers and I need to prepare. The question now is _how?_ They have a huge amount of forces and magicians. I can counter them by strengthening my magic, but there's so much I can do with just white ruhk. The black ruhk still exists and in mass amounts. I'll have to find a way to counter of covert them. That organization should be stopped before it spreads even more so I'll have to find them, which isn't difficult because Judal lives in the Kou palace. I'll sneak around next time, see what I can find.

The students around me managed to catch up with the spell chanting and waited quietly for the professor's next words. It was water and I casted it silently. Thank goodness for my mask, and else people would've gotten suspicious.

Where was I? Yes, allies. I plan to raise my own force, nothing too big but people I can rely on to fight with me. But I won't bother with the characters. They have their own destinies to follow and we'll be on the same side in the future anyway. So I should search for people I can train personally, someone loyal because people hired with money prefer their lives over pay. But then again, who would want to follow a young girl? I let out a small sigh. This is troublesome.

The professor mentioned the third part of the spell being unstable and instructed that we add lightning. There's actually way more components to a storm spell like strength and heat but this three part chant is the most basic. And yet it's still difficult for most people. Looking around, there only seems to be about a dozen of students in here, most are pretty old. Guess it takes a lot of time to master the control over so many castings at once. Several people had to restart from wind because they lost the balance of ruhk, but the professor nodded at me and I let my spell go. It didn't affect me and anyone else because of the shield and borg but small gusts of wind tickled my hair.

Class ended with a few more demonstrations from the professor and some theories on new spells. The theories were quite interesting since I wanted to play with it and put together some modern weaponry like bombs and gases. Seeing how the magic circle doesn't have metal and earth magic, I'll have to play around and improvise. I had hours before the night classes begin so I was free to roam the world.

Now, let's do business. I've nailed down a list of priorities containing allies, infiltration, exploration, dungeon conquering, Masrur, and food. But before I can do any of that, I need money. It's what makes the world turn and although I have a big amount coming from my parents as living expenses and allowance, I still need _more_. Money will get me rare materials for crafting, land to test suspicious and most likely illegal experiments and spells on, food, and a foundation in case I have to form alliances and a kingdom. But how can I make money? All I have now are books, and some income from the Harry Potter rip-off series which I heard was doing quite well. I'll need to make this major and establish a trade company, like Sinbad but I don't want a kingdom.

Books are one thing, but I want to make something useful. What's something every modern person needs and is affordable? I could feel myself grinning already as I rushed to the shops to grab all sorts of metals and wood. I had enough money to burn.

Magic Item Production class was up next and I have the perfect idea. The light bulb. It's not exactly magic since it runs on electricity, but I won't go through the trouble to build factories to produce electricity. Instead I'll power it with magic. I'll test it out in class but I have another idea. Books were all I have to make money with, but only those that could read would buy it. So what better way to promote than to force people to read? It's time the people of this world get introduced to the printing press, but I won't share it because I need money. I'll hire my own crew to do this, and even operate it with magic. The latter sounds way better, suspicious and secretive but profitable and secure. I'll pass on the method when I meet trustable allies. I'll make some deals with the king of Balbadd under a secret company name, then tie it to my family. That way, we all benefit from this transaction and I can use my family's name to grow. Good job, Aru. You did something. Or you're about to.

I went to the districts and eventually found a trading management company. I guess Magostadt trades with the outside too. Before doing this, I checked with some professors and they said that magicians who craft their own items _can_ open a small company to do business. I filled in the documents and everything but the receptionist was skeptical about a young child. She shrugged it off, though. Probably because I'm awesome. And the fact that I was wearing my uniform but I'm pretty sure it's the first one. Everything was up and running and she said I could use the certification papers as proof of ownership. The fee wasn't that much compared to what I'm going to make.

Class began and I sat in front of the pretty professor. She smiled at me and I took off my mask, out of respect. She greeted me and explained to me how class was going to work with just the two of us. I didn't mind. It was much easier with just one person than a whole class. She explained that nighttime was when she usually conducts her experiments and crafting so it will just be us playing around. If I had any questions and ideas, I should speak up.

She went on to explaining the process of crafting an item with magical use, like the flying stone I had done during the test. She was actually testing it and found out that it was challenging to infuse a stone correctly to fly. Strangely, all I did was wish for it. Is this a cheat? Am I hacking?

I went on to testing out the lightbulbs. I made a round bulb out of heated sand and proceeded to testing the metals. I had to find tungsten but all they did was sell me different types of ore. The professor was slightly curious as to what I was doing but she kept on working on the infusion of the magic stone. Eventually, I found it and shaped it into a wire. It worked perfectly when I casted an electricity spell on it. This lead to the discovery of hooking it up to a magic stone and even a tiny amount of ruhk can make it glow bright. Wow, I didn't know that the ruhk actually had that much energy.

I called the professor over to explain to her what I just made. She was very surprised to find that so little magic could provide light for so long. Magnostadt had lights, but it took a lot of magicians to keep them running at night. I explained to her that I wanted this to be something available to everyone and it'll be cheap because of the amount of magic it runs on: very little. She respected my decision and advised me to hire some magicians to start making them in bulk, but I had different plans. I wanted to automate this process. If magic stones and tools could power light bulbs, then it could definitely operate a machine that makes them. I just have to make the machine. Class ended in the middle of my blueprinting and I regrettably had to go to the next class after a short break.

Ruhk Properties and Alterations was my next and last class of the night. After that will be several hours of rest and a new day begins. I look forward to this class because this is one of the ways I hope to grow stronger. Magic was one thing I'm not familiar with so I must understand it. Solomon's wisdom helps tremendously but my main objective is to figure out how to fight the black ruhk, if not convert it.

The professor was in his prime, but he looked wise. I'm actually very grateful that they would offer their free time at night just so I could take a class with them, even if they're shorter classes.

He told me that I was already familiar with the basic elements so we would move onto something more difficult and abstract. The professor had been studying the different types of ruhk and how certain spells are more effective than others in certain places. Heat spells are more powerful during the day and water spells at night. It seems that the ruhk are more abundant when the land around it are rich, thus the spells are affected by the surroundings. Now, this is cool and all but I need to know about the black ruhk. Throughout the class, he taught me several ways of capturing ruhk and preserving its pure form so that it remains trapped in a container it can usually slip out of. I practiced hard on a crystal jar to polish that technique. The professor let me keep a jar just so I could practice outside, but he said that anything works, really.

Class ends today with me happy with the results and looking forward to building those machines tomorrow. I'm now a few steps forward to reaching my goal: money.


	7. AR! C7: Smooth Sailing

**Chapter 7: Smooth Sailing  
**

* * *

The machine work was easy and it didn't take long to figure out the mechanics and powering for it even with the little free time I had. It's sitting safely with Ugo for now. I'm a little worried about the time difference affecting the rate of production so I'm currently looking for an isolated piece of land to stash my stuff. Of course, I'll put up some barriers just in case, but it is more for convenience's sake.

And so, that is the reason why I'm at the edge of the continent. When you think about what land hasn't been taken by other kingdoms, the edge of the world is really the only part you can go to. There was a large clearing deep within the woodlands near the border that I took a liking to, so I decided this was a suitable place to start. Developing the land was fast and easy with magic. I built a little cabin for myself in case I wanted to have a quiet place to rest. The cabin had a working toilet, sink, bath, and stove with the extra magic stones I made. But I included a fireplace and well for aesthetics' sake. In the backyard, there are some fruit trees: apple, orange, persimmon. Whatever I felt like could grow in this climate. Even if it didn't, a life spell would do the trick. The yard was also littered with flowers of all kinds. I placed a garden in the front yard for vegetables. The view was spectacular here and the air smelled especially fresh. I was beginning to like this place more and more. I could count this as main base if I wanted to.

Just in case anyone passes by here, I placed a concealing barrier around the area. Yunan might fly past here but nobody from the air should be able to see it. Those who pass by foot would only see what was here before I made changes. The concealment barrier had a distortion effect, similar to the spells of Solomon. It's the only spell I know so far but I'll improve. It only takes a little creativity and thinking. After the barrier, I put surveillance spells on nearby trees and the shield itself. If anything were to intrude, I would immediately feel it. This was all just me being careful but I plan on doing a lot more things that the outside world shouldn't know of yet.

Now, I proceeded to carving out an underground fortress. The first room is a few floors below the cabin. It was fairly large and the entrance was through a secret room in the cabin, or you could get in with my key. After polishing up the walls and whatnot, I quickly moved the machines here.

I carved out a bunch of other rooms for future use. One of them served as a storage room for all the stuff I had. Another was a library with all the books I had wrote. The printing machine was also powered in this room, but it needs constant maintenance since it only does one page at a time. I'll look into solving this problem...

I left my space when I felt satisfied with the construction of a starting base. It was a good start and I already have a batch of bulbs ready to hit the market. I headed for the nearest settlement and set up a few miners on my way there. These magic stones dig out ores and metals, then sends them back to the base. Conveniently, I set up some charging stations for them back at the base.

Right before reaching the city, I saw a group of people chancing someone with red hair. _Fanalis!_ I quickly hid myself with a spell and zoomed closer to see what was going on. They were chasing a male fanalis and the red haired man seems to be out of breath. It didn't take much to realize they wanted to sell him as a slave but I wonder how he escaped.

I decided to help him out so when he took a turn into some covered trees by casting a concealing spell on him, making him float up to where I am. He was alarmed as to what was happening but I whispered to him, "It's okay. I'm here to help."

He stayed alert and still as we both waited for the men to pass further into the woods. I lifted the spell and asked him for his name, which he told me was Ashen. A fine name.

I then asked how he got here. He was open with me so I assume he has a soft spot for children. I found out he was on the run from the slaver dealers but his family was still with the larger group a few miles back. I offered to save them and after witnessing what I was capable of, he accepted and gave his thanks.

I never expected to meet a fanalis on this trip, but it surely is my lucky day. If I could recruit them or get them to introduce some people, I could hire them for guarding the base and whatnot.

The other two fanalis was a woman and a baby. The newborn must've been why they were captured easily. The security was tight, but nothing I couldn't handle. I brought them to my base using the key and a door made from magic. They were all tired so I offered them the bedroom but the father stayed to talk. He said that there was a group of other fanalis over the border that planned to meet up after getting separated. I was a bit discouraged to hear they had to leave, but I made an offer. They could stay here for the child to grow because the amount of people out to capture fanalis is plenty and it's very dangerous of fanalis right now. He was a bit reluctant and wondered why I would offer shelter for fanalis but I told him that this place needs protection. I promised to do my best to educate their child, but this is like live in employment. There's no guarantee that they'll be safe out there with a baby. Ashen, with some consideration, agreed to stay after leaving to check up on his tribe. I felt it was too dangerous so I proposed that I'll search for them and bring his family there after they've been found. He was thankful for that.

His wife Shuuer and his daughter Shina came out after everything has been discussed. Ashen would soon let them know of their current situation but now that there are more residents, I should expand this place and add a few more rooms. Shuuer is a pretty and gentle woman. Anyone could tell she controlled her strength well. Shina is adorable and I found that she was only a few months old, which was shocking considering how developed she looked.

The three watched as I built the extra rooms: a nursery furnished with lots of toys and cute colors, a training area fit for a fanalis, a crafting room for the mother, a starting library for the little one, and a playground near the garden. I should set up a farm for animals because fanalis need the protein. I stocked the closets with clothing and the drawers with utensils and spices. With that all set up quickly, I went back to them to further explain this space. "This area is guarded by multiple spells but I still need someone to manage the inside of it. This should be enough for now but if you guys ever need anything, just let me know when I come and visit. I should come quite often because of the business I do here."

Ashen was the first to speak up, "Little lady, thank you for all but what's there that needs protecting?" Shuuer joined the conversation after putting Shina to sleep in the new nursery room.

I smiled. "Now, before you both get alarmed, I'll have you know that this is nothing illegal. I just need the methods and its existence to be kept a secret." The two nodded slightly. I led them to their bedroom and pushed a side of the bookshelf. It turned until the stairs appeared.

When building this entrance, I was inspired by the mystery mangas and shows but it always appeared scary, so I lit the place up with lightbulbs. It looked a bit suspicious but I assured the two and headed down the steps first while explaining, "The things you see lighting up this place is called a 'lightbulb.' They're magic tools that are cheap to make and lasts a long time with a little bit of magic power. I've made it possible for it to light up with just a slight amount ruhk so one magician can power plenty of these. The stone acts as an energy vessel so they don't have to maintain light all the time. Simply removing the stone can turn it off."

They seemed enthralled by all this information, especially from a child, but I already proved my abilities so it didn't affect them much. Maybe those from the dark continent aren't as familiar to the customs here. Well, it's a good thing. Those who aren't accustomed always learn better. For the next half hour, I introduced them to the machinery and how their only task was to check up on this once in a while to make sure everything was running smoothly. I left a batch of replacement power stones in case the one powering the machine runs out but that's all they really have to do other than restocking the materials needed, which can be found int he storage room. The machine does the packing so I only have to bring out the product and sell it.

It was about time that I went back to school so I bid my farewells and told them I would be back soon. I also told them that if they ever wanted to go outside the barrier, I can always cast a disguise spell. They thanked me again and I teleported back to school. Today was a rewarding day but there's always more to do. After a few restoration spells, I felt refreshed.

* * *

Things are going by smoothly with my routine of helping the fanalis family and studying. I've made a lot of progress with the spells and money with the company. I managed to expand the company by reaching Balbadd and Reim. The Sindria Trading Company was also glad to partner up with me, but I don't think they're aware of me being the owner. As for my company name, I simply named it _Night_ after my adorable companion. With the frequent visits to Kouen, two run-ins with Sinbad's group, and some strange but exciting adventures, two fast years passed.

I'm now ten years old and taller due to a recent growth spurt. Sadly, Shina is almost as tall as me. She turned four a while back and I gifted her a wand for being such a good sport. She shows talent in her ability to manipulate magi and hopefully she can enroll in Magnostadt. They wouldn't discriminate against her since she knows magic and I'll make sure she's better than the others. That way, no one will dare say anything bad about her.

Shuuer became unexpected talented in her craftsmanship. She's able to cook well and manage the slightest detail with frightening speed. This woman is amazing at multitasking. I once saw her reading a book to Shina while feeding her downstairs with the machinery. How she keeps track of everything, I don't know but I'm glad she is here.

The family rejected the idea of a farm and instead Ashen suggested he go out and hunt. He didn't want his skills to grow stale and it was a good thing to teach Shina. This little girl learns so quickly and I'm extremely proud as one of her mentors. She earnestly listens to what others say and can immediately think of ten other things from their words. She's quite the critical thinker, but it's not usually shown due to her cheerful attitude. Instead, I would say she's secretive but shows her intelligence only when asked.

Occasionally, I would take the family out to cities and explore. Money was never a problem and although they refused, I gave them a good amount of gold for their help. They had to reluctantly accept but I knew they only spent a little and kept the rest for Shina. I didn't say anything because I could see their concern for their daughter. This money was her insurance. They wouldn't need it for such reasons though, I'll make sure of that.

With this, life proceeded smoothly. I still had a lot of worries and goals to accomplish but for now, life is good.

* * *

 **Four Year Old Shina**

 _Just when I thought I would become taller than big sister Aru, she got bigger again! Mom says I'm four now, a pretty young age for a person my height but she dismissed it with the fact that I had more to eat than a usual fanalis out in the wild. Because of this, I was thankful for Aru-nee and grew to admire her for reaching out._

 _On my birthday, I got a wand from Aru-nee. She said it was 'tradition' for teachers to give their students magic wands to symbolize their accomplishments. I was so happy to receive something that completely belonged to me; it became something quite precious to me. Along with the wand, I was given some 'magoi storage stones' -as Aru-nee calls it- which holds magoi that I infuse it with and it will act as a battery in case I run out in the middle of a spell. She understood that my fanalis body wasn't able to hold much magoi to make up for the strength that we have but these stones help me out tremendously. She said she wanted me to pursue magic because my control was good. I took her words to heart and earnestly studied the materials she left in the bubble._

 _The days in this space go by pretty quickly because the things to do never run out. Dad enjoyed the wilderness around this place and his job assigned by Aru-nee nowadays was to go pick up the materials in the mines and bring them back. Mom picked cooking and sewing and passionately began pursuing the craft. Her cooking was getting better day by day. She even made Dad help out with the garden out back._

 _As for me, I love the books Aru-nee gives me. I never knew there was such a vast world of knowledge out there and frankly, I was eager to learn it mostly because she would always praise me for being so smart. I would be glad to pick up whatever she gave me because I know that everything she has is priceless. Mom and Dad often comments that what we have right now is a luxury - or even more- something close to nonexistent. The things we used regularly aren't known outside this bubble._

 _I've witnessed that firsthand when I had gone outside a few times with Mom and Dad's supply trips, breaks, and their strolls to catch up on current events but there was a stark difference between the outside world and the one I grew up in. The inconvenient lifestyle people led made me feel bad for what they're missing. I knew I was blessed to have such things and that just makes me want to work even harder to work under Aru-nee._

 _She's a very mysterious person, intriguing and captivating. She's made it clear that the things that happen in here stay in here. I understood that I must remain quiet and I will continue to do so out of my loyalty, respect, and gratitude that my whole family owes her. The thought that my entire existence was not known did not bother me, the outside world would not have cared if I was in here or not. But the outside world's knowing about this place was bad. For me, I don't have an origin story because if the world should not know of it, I know nothing of it._

 _I brought this up with Aru-nee during one of our lessons. Aru-nee told me as she held a finger to her smiling lips, making shush sounds, "The world will not know they're missing it if they don't know_ what _they're missing and when we release it into the world all at once, make sure they won't be able to go without it."_

 _I nodded at her playful words, its meaning I did not fully comprehend. It sounded like a wise tongue twister. She continued on, "But I don't think the world is ready, yet." She went back to her book, stroking Night who played in her lap._

 _I kept her words close to heart. I wanted to be someone that guided the world once they were ready, whatever 'ready' meant but for now… shh..._

* * *

 **Aru**

Visits at Kouen's place have, no doubt, gotten better. He asked if I had more books- which I was happy to share- but I never disclosed to him where or how I got them. I have a feeling he has an idea from the first time we met, but part of me still wish that he assumed I got it from some scholars or traders from Magnostadt or father's business. I sometimes dislike not knowing what he is thinking since he doesn't mention it or ask anything that might hint it, but whether he's aware of my magic capabilities or not, I have no clue. If he didn't mention it, I'll pretend not to know either.

During our time together these few years, he would always call for food to be brought into his study. I recognized some of the snacks from my world and he casually admitted that he took some books from the minister. I thought it was pretty funny but was glad he was being hospitable. The servants that bring in the food, however, are always surprised to find someone other than Kouen in the study. No one knows how I got in here, apparently and I don't blame them. I've been sneaking in through a small door well hidden near the study's garden. It was pretty unlikely that I'd be caught. Only thing was, Kouen had to be the one to catch me crawling out of a pocket of shrubbery. His expression showed uninterest when I met his eyes- eyes that held amusement and laughter plus, I clearly saw the hint of a smirk when he turned away. I made sure to change the location of the door after that…

The books I would give him are on the human body and some martial arts techniques. There were also snippets and vague notes on djinns and dungeons thrown in as 'bookmarks.' I'd always ask for it back when he finished though- under the excuse of returning it to its place. Obviously the books were mine, but if these got spread out to the world- well… I'm not ready to distribute these books yet. He didn't mind and even finished them fairly quickly. I was surprised that he could remember them almost flawlessly. When I visited him one time, he was outside practicing some of the techniques in the books he read. There were already sweets out on the ledge indicating that he expected me so I made myself at home and - while tinkering with some magic tools, watched the man at practice.

He was in some simple battle attire, only without the armor but he didn't lose that 'royal' aura even in these clothes. With the occasional comment from me, we spent some time together. I have to admit, I could get used to this.

I've also learned a lot about his family during one of the few meetings he and his cousins held. Meetings -as in sparring sessions- since there weren't many girls that attended… Kouen has told me the oldest princess was only four this year, which meant that was Hakuei. The rest were either too young to attend or hasn't been born yet. The meetings were just a way for royal children to familiarize with each other since they rarely meet but the boys seem to be pretty close already. Hakuyuu and Hakuren looked to be in their teenage years, standing near Koumei and Kouen. It was quite a sight to behold, even if the characters weren't shown in the story that much.

Being with Hakuyuu and Hakuren now, I can feel their imposing aura -similar if not like Kouen's. I distinctly remember the fire that will occur when Kouen is eighteen years of age, but it won't hurt to befriend them now. Besides, they could prove to be good allies if I were to explain to them the situation. Hakuyuu would agree with my proposal if I told him about his mother, or now Arba but I have to gain his trust first. I'm doing this so Haukuryuu doesn't have to do it, stop it before it's too late. It's best to stop the problem before it even starts. I won't allow Hakuryuu to kill anybody because that's when things start getting bad.

Hakuyuu was the first to mention my presence, "Who's your companion, Kouen?"

I looked at Kouen, mentally prompting him to go ahead and I'll play along. His eyes met mine for a split second, then turned to his cousin, "A reliable friend."

Huh, I raised my brows behind my mask but it was clear that others raised their too. Hakuren looked somewhat amused by the situation and Koumei looked like he was falling asleep. Hakuyuu blinked twice and smiled at me.

…Was it that surprising for Kouen to have friends? I guess it was because of the praise. It's not easy to have a royal call you 'reliable' especially coming from Kouen. Nonetheless, I cupped my hands as a respectful greeting and said, "The name is Aru Sonjuu Bahemos, daughter of the Bahemos trading company, your highness. It's an honor to meet you." I bowed to Hakuren as well. The two, curiosity satisfied, nodded and returned to their sparring. The brothers seemed to get along well, as did Kouen and Koumei.

I sat around, ate, and read a book I got from a professor. It contained her magic item theories and I sometimes contributed by writing solutions and new theories. She gave me some ideas too, like a space storage item. It wouldn't be that hard to achieve but it was something to do.

Some time passed until Hakuyuu chose to take a break, Kouen was replaced as Hakuren's sparring partner and hakuyuu sat next to me while he kept his gaze on the others. I took the chance to speak, "Your Highne-"

"Please, just Hakuyuu is enough," he says as he tilted his head towards me. I was glad he preferred that, too.

"Then, Hakuyuu-san." He kept his smile but returned his gaze to the sparring. I continued, "How do you feel about being next in line for the throne?"

I had asked him, it was better now than later. I studied his reaction closely. He probably thought I wouldn't understand much with my age, but he answered honestly with an amused smile and an eyebrow raised, "There are...some things the throne can accomplish that I cannot accomplish alone."

I didn't expect such an honest answer from the first prince but I questioned further, genuinely curious, "What can the throne possibly do that you can't already?"

"Well for one, it's to protect my family."

"Can't you protect your family now?"

"Not when the one doing harm to the family is part of the family…"

"What do you mean?"

"The queen doesn't-," he caught himself mid-sentence, "-ah, what am I saying. I apologize for going off such a tangent. Please dismiss my words as immature gibberish from a prince; i-it's really nothing."

I smiled at his stuttering, "Rest assured, the queen will hear nothing of this."

He sighed, possibly disappointed in himself that he let such a big secret out. Guess it was a private family matter. He rubbed the back of his neck, gaze now on the ground in front of him, "Thanks. I guess I just let myself go because Kouen trusted you so much." He changed the subject, "One time, I haven't had the chance to see him for a long period and when I did finally visit, I find him immersed in one of the books I heard you gave him- drives me speechless when Koumei is the one who has to drag him out of bed from all that late night reading."

I laughed at the way Hakuyuu spoke of Kouen. It was a new side of Kouen I never knew, made him more endearing to find him just as human as a common man. Kouen wasn't a genius, just a really hard worker. I admire that about him.

Kouen glanced this way and stopped his spar when he heard me burst with laughter. I shouldn't be blamed but I was a bit too amused by the destroyed image of the 'scary' all knowing Kouen. It wasn't that he knew a lot, just that I didn't pay enough attention to him. I shot him a grin and he raised his brow before returning to Hakuren.

* * *

"Yes, I would like to sign a contract."

"Splendid, how often would the shipments come?"

"Hmm… Production is still a bit slow but since this is one of a few companies I've signed to, I would say weekly with batches of a hundred."

"That's already a lot, thank you." The lady grinned and glanced down to write something on her papers. She scribbled, then paused and looked up, "May I ask out of curiousity, why'd you come to us with products that hold so much potential when you could have went to anyone else?"

I smiled at her question, obviously not going to tell her the real reason, "Sindria Trading was established not long ago. New companies should bring new products, no?"

She raised an eyebrow at my reasoning but also smiled in return. I continued, "Besides, I don't want to deal with any old geezers that try to cheat me out of my money just because they're successful and I'm trying to sell something new."

She laughed at my remark, which was a more acceptable reason than my previous one. Though, it was what happened when I tried to sell it trading companies near the rift. They started asking me questions like "do you live near here?" or telling me "little girl, if you sell it to us only, it can become a specialty of the border and it will sell for more because of the shipping price." If I cared about shipping price, what's the point of a trading company?

Negotiations went fairly with the lady and she thanked me while walking me out the door. The _Night Co._ was official in business, I was happy with the progress I'm making.

"Ah! Aru?"

I didn't have to turn to the voice on my left to know it was a certain purple haired dungeon capturer. And when I did- ah, he grew taller again. I wonder if there's a spell that lets someone grow faster?

I took off my mask out of familiarity and smiled at him. Sinbad was currently alone and most likely just came back from an exploration trip. Now that I think about it, I don't recall ever telling him about my products. Of course, he'll find out sooner or later.

He walked closer, inquiring, "What brings you here?"

I didn't fail to notice his change in height. I may have grown a little, but so did he - a lot. I glanced up at him with analytical curiosity and a small smile, a bit of competitiveness in my eye. At the same time, the lady who helped me through the contracting process popped her head out of the other room and informed Sin, "Boss, welcome back. It seems you two know each other. That would explain why she came to us for the deal with the new products."

Sin raised a brow, "New products?"

See? He'd find out soon enough. I sigh, clearly didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Always a pain to explain myself more than I needed to. I cut in between the two, "Just a successful item I made in magic class, thought it to be useful so I'm offering a few for the people."

The man looked impressed, but didn't question further. He could always look at it later and ask about details from his secretary. Hopefully, he took my explanation as a sign to not ask about it. The man was smart so he didn't prod, and instead changed the topic, "Well Aru, since you're already here, would you care to stay a little longer and catch up on some things."

He smiled his signature smile and crossed his arms, standing proudly as if he already knew my answer. But it was true- heck, I would have asked even if he didn't. I was obviously curious as to when he would run into Masr- how the team was doing. Awareness in worldly events was always useful and did much to help my predicament, _yes,_ keep telling yourself that, Aru. World peace comes first, world peace for Ma-

Suddenly, Sin's face appeared right in front of me. He had leaned closer in wonder of why I wasn't replying. My eyes widened a bit in surprise, a little taken aback by how close he was. Socializing was no problem for me but I'm a fan of space, both outer and personal.

I shrank back a step and quickly replied, "Sure, I'd love to hear about those adventures you've been on." I really was and his face seems to perk up in excitement after hearing my comment — definitely eager to share with me his adventures. I knew what would happen or has already happened to him, but hearing a man tell his own story told you a lot about how he sees himself. From what I know, he wasn't one to share the hard times, truly a hard worker's pride — show only the muscles and not the sweat. He and Kouen are very alike.

"You've heard about my adventures?" His eyes now beaming proudly.

I shook my head in laughter at his childish reaction. "It's hard to miss the talk surrounding Sinbad's reenactments."

He smiled and didn't say anything back. Sinbad only stared, which put an end to my laughter. Before I could ask, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the entrance where he came from.

"Sin?!" I was a bit startled but put up little resistance. He had a rare smile on his face that didn't scream its usual mischief.

We were steps out of the company building by now. He was leading me to the shore, I presumed due to being offered nothing more than, "This way."

His hand that was wrapped around my significantly smaller one is now tangled between his fingers. It made it more comfortable and convenient to walk, but I was slightly put off by the contact. His calluses - an obvious result from his hard work- could be felt whenever he pulled me along. I felt like I could just feel what he went through from those hands...

We now sat at an outdoor seating area for the grilled seafood stand. It was located close enough to the pier that it was in sight, but still a good walking distance. I hadn't expected to spend a whole afternoon with this man but a promise was a promise and I said I would stay.

He happily offered small talk but they were all about me: asking if I was doing well with my studies, my family, my friends. I had left Kouen out of the conversation in case the two got into any brawl, but I did talk about Yamuraiha and hint at her predicament. It'll help Sinbad if he knew a bit more earlier. Occasionally, I would slip in a few 'how about you's and 'tell me more about your adventures.' He would vaguely answer what happened, but he did reveal a great deal about the cultures and sights. I could already tell he preferred talking and learning about others than himself. With our unending exchange of the talk on lives, hours passed without me noticing - hence the reason why I was here, eating seafood near dinner time with a man that had the power and wit to conquer the world.

Curious, I asked him what the point of all this was. I did say I was staying, but not like this.

He took a slight pause from eating, continued chewing, and looked up. "I was thinking, 'What better way to tell you my adventures than to show you the people I brought along?' So we're headed to them."

"But we've made plenty of detours!" I furrowed my brow, although still slightly amused at his logic. It wasn't hard to notice how much he places his pride in them.

"Right. At first, I was excited to show you my new crew members, but I don't think I'm ready to share you just yet."

It was my turn to freeze. Slight confusion covered my face along with a slight tinge of red on my cheeks. Suspecting this was normal behavior from the womanizing man, I retorted, "When was I ever yours to share? Shouldn't it be 'not ready to share my crew, yet?'"

He grinned at my embarrassed remark and chuckled, "Same difference."

"Now, I don't want you fainting when you meet them, but they're awesome people." He spoke without a hint of sarcasm, like he was sure that I would faint.

"Oh please, I doubt there's much in this world that would make me faint. I'll have you know I'm quite the traveler." Smirking at his playful smile, I spoke in the attempt to leverage his pride.

The two of us continued our chit chat the rest of the walk there, our speech growing more and more friendly as we warmed up to each other.

The two of us have only met a couple of times as business partners or acquaintances but the way he spoke to me like an old friend made me feel more comfortable than any other stranger. Perhaps it was just my knowledge of what kind of man he was, but I can't help but feel like he trusted me a lot more than he should. Sinbad is a cautious man, and calculating. I wonder what I ever did to make him accept me with open arms that easily.

I was left in my own thoughts as the streets gradually filled with the scent of saltwater. The docks were lined with boats coming in for the night and the late night shops setting up for business. Some stalls had a bulb or two outside, ready for selling. I was glad this product could bring about so much change. It was my doing that some stalls had a box or two of bulbs to help out. I was trying to spread the use of these items, and thus promote their market and bring some wealth back to the communities. Mostly the stall and shop owners were people I personally knew, visited, and trusted. They had good quality products and were great people. Sinbad had also taken notice of these new products and spoke out, "Hm, it's the 'light bulbs' that have been in demand amongst the nobility recently. They've even offered to buy it at a high price in bulk but they've failed to do so. Our company's been trying to acquire some to spread across the oceans."

I hummed in response. Another reason why I went to Sindria for this kind of marketing. It's basically free advertising. Besides that, the reason why nobles weren't able to gather so much of one product at once is because I made it a rule in my trading contract that they must be sold separately and one per person at a cheap price that I've set. That way, it will be first come first serve - hence the bulbs on the commoners market. The poor can get it affordably and my sellers are trustworthy people. If they resell it, well then the poor might be able to make some money off the rich. But buying something for a higher price than it should be should discourage any shady business underground.

Passing the market, we come face to face with what I recognize as the Sindria company ship. It was huge in comparison to the other vessels at bay but that was to be expected knowing the people on board.

We walked up the boards connecting the ship to shore and hopped onto the deck floor. It was a lot more spacious now that we were inside. Immediately, some familiar faces begin welcoming Sinbad back. Some scolded him for taking forever but instantly quieted when he raised the bags of food he's collected on our walk here. Haha, he's like a child that has to bring offerings when he visits, even though it's technically his ship.

His people turned to me when I laughed and Sinbad steered me forward. I stood in front of the attentive circle of people as he spoke, "Some of you may have already met her but, this is Aru. She's a friend!" His voice echoed throughout the giant vessel as people popped their heads out to say their hello's. This was such a welcoming crew.

I was filled with smiles when I saw an eye catching color at the crow's nest.

…

Hm? Was that...red?


	8. AR! C8: Infiltrate

**Chapter 8: Infiltrate**

* * *

The first time I met Judal was when I was sticking around Kouen, as I was invited to go on a 'trip.' The small boy, appearing no less than 5 was already acting way beyond his age. I could guess it was the treatment that Al Thamen raised him with, but my heart ached to see his childhood stripped away like this. I guess it was another thing I couldn't change, albeit knowing the a lot about this world. There was only so much you could do when you only knew about a set of characters. Poor Judal didn't even get much air time, I would have liked that.

Nonetheless, I managed to befriend him. He was quite approachable if you had a hand full of peaches— advice I had received from Kouen. Speaking of which, the redhead has been extremely kind to me, enough to treat me like family. But I think it's most likely due to the book I hold, though. I could think of no other reason. I did mind the thorough attentiveness he held towards me, however. I could never relax around him.

But for Judal, it was different. He was all about fun. There was no sense of intimidation I felt from this cute and energetic boy, not yet at least. And I hoped it remained that way. I made my resolve then, that I would save Judal from as much as I could. He deserved none of this, the world had owed him more than it could offer. His 'arrogant' attitude proved it, he would always strut around on his free time boasting about his power. It was cute, in my opinion. I wondered if Kouen felt otherwise, he was always neutral about a lot of things. Even if he had an opinion, he'd always keep a poker face through it.

Of course, his actions speak more than his emotions. I've learned that about him in the time I've spent with him. He was a man of few words and smiles, but his caring deeds were all appreciated by his siblings. Of course, Judal knew about where the peaches came from, and I had learned that Judal actually admired the redhead. This explains Judal and Kouen's somewhat close relationship in the original timeline. I could help but chuckle at the thought of Kouen learning Judal actually held him so high. But of course, Kouen would brush it off like it didn't faze him any bit.

I'd like to see Kouen frustrated someday, but I quickly brushed the thought aside when I considered the possibility of him finding out about my involvement in making him express himself openly. He had mentioned it before: nothing shocks him anymore, unless I had something to do with it.

I'll take that as a compliment…

"But where are we headed?" I tilted my head to Kouen, one hand lifting the curtains. The small window made it seem as if Kouen was the only person outside. His figure covered the view along with his horse. I rode in the carriage with Judal even though this kid preferred to fly, as did I. But he understood my predicament. Kouen didn't know I was a magician, and I wanted to keep it that way.

The reason why? I guess I was a bit afraid of what would happen, were I to reveal any inkling of my use. Sinbad knew I was a magician, but he had patience, I could tell. He also had several connections with me already— enough for him to ask outrightly for assistance without forming an alliance. And I was only a mere one magician; there was no organization for him to align with. But in Kouen's position, I considered him a friend. Books were one thing, but I could easily give him those. Magic was different.

My magic was not actually mine, I never considered it so. And I don't plan on taking it for granted. Let's say it was a temporary investment that King Solomon has made. I wasn't planning on keeping it, so if Kouen saw no use for me because I lost my power… I'd rather not think about it.

Judal was munching on his sixth peach, the pits flying out the window and, for the third time, hitting Kouen's armor. The clink sound made me flinch for the respective third time, and I began to fear for Judal's life. Judal, please consider the fact that I am also in this carriage, please.

After tossing out the pit, Judal licked his fingers one by one, and spoke, "We're going to make Kouen overpowered! And you're about to witness my power! The old hag kept yelling at me because I couldn't do it, but I'll show her!"

"Overpowered?" I echoed, turning back to face the child with a brow raised. I tied the window cloths together in annoyance — Kouen had a right to our little indoor party.

Judal hummed in excitement. "I'm going to raise a dungeon! It's a magi exclusive privilege." He looked as if he was posed to be showered in gold and glitter. I was in a bind, not knowing what to think. Was it already time?

And the 'old hag' that he mentioned. They're already starting to grow; that's why Judal was happy to work for them. He'd always liked strong people.

I glanced worriedly at Kouen, suddenly worried for him. I knew he would survive, but I had no intelligence on what happens inside his dungeon. He caught my gaze, and chuckled, "No need to fret. You're not dying anytime soon, not under my watch."

My expression was misinterpreted, but I thanked him for his thoughtful reassurance. To cope, I hugged Judal the entire way there. Hopefully, it did him so good, too. Eyebrows were raised by the men outside, including Kouen, due to my rash behavior with their esteemed oracle, but I didn't care. I needed a hug just as much as he did because of the sudden change.

I didn't like change, especially if I didn't know what was to come.

* * *

A million things were going through my head at this moment. There was no way. Was it already happening this quickly? I thought I had more time - although I doubt there's really nothing that could have prepared me for this moment.

Was it really him?

Who was I kidding, Aru. Who else on Sinbad's crew had that shade of red hair?!

If my eyes could turn into swirls from the tornado of thoughts that just came from my mind, Sinbad would see it.

He noticed my face turning from pale to green, then red then hopeful. If I didn't have my brows scrunched up and a thousand emotions showing up on my face, Sin might have laughed it off as mere tenseness from the onslaught of greetings. But he followed my blank gaze to the nest of the ship.

"Ah," he mumbled, "That's his favorite spot."

He patted my back before continuing, "Don't be too afraid, Aru. Fanalis aren't that scary once you get to meet th-" Before he could finish, I had already teleported up to the crows nest. Standing on the edge of the basket shaped platform, I looked wide eyed at the tiny boy inside. He was now cautious of me - at first shocked at the speed at which I appeared, and stood back to the wall behind him. He then took a fighting stance and glared at me with hostility.

I could hear Sinbad's panic along with his crew mates.

Judging by the looks of it, he shouldn't have been here for long— still trying to fit in. That would explain the favorite spot being this nest. I know freedom was something this boy enjoyed, and you could often get that feeling in high places. While the people down at the deck were scrabbling and screaming at Sinbad commanding him to come fetch me, I was trying my hardest to hold myself back from screaming and crying at the same time. As much as I would love to hug this boy this instant, his glare was directed at me.

No, hugging him wouldn't gain his trust. Heck, it might even scar him for life. Now stuck in an awkward position, I was at a loss of what to do.

Hesitantly and almost carefully, I lowered myself to the wooden floor of the basket. It was pretty cramped in here now that I joined in. His small body had made the bin look big. Although I was small, it still crowded the nest. His eyes traced my movements that followed my hands, which I used to pat myself tidy. I made sure to look decent before introducing myself, still trying to contain my shivers of excitement.

I inhaled. "My name is Aru. Nice to meet you..."

He didn't react, or rather was not sure how to react. I understood why. It's not everyday someone was so easily friendly with the redhead. Feeling a little bit bad, I stepped back.

I held my hands up in defense and spoke again, "I'm sorry, you just remind me of someone close. I miss him very much…"

It was a half truth; I did miss my brother. But this was the real deal, Masrur in the flesh. What would I give to not offend him but still be able to squeeze him with all my might to make sure he was real? Ah, I think I might start crying. I turned with hands on my face to contain my emotions.

It was at this point that Sinbad finally appeared next to the two of us. Like me, he wasn't sure what to do with this predicament. Masrur, who should be treated with caution and care, was alerted and ready to strike, his expression as equally confused as Sinbad's. I couldn't blame the captain, it's not everyday you see a Herculean child stanced and ready to fight a girl near tears.

"Ah, well. Since no one is trying to kill anyone yet, let's go back down to discuss things."

I nodded, took another glance at my favorite boy, and hopped off. Sin remained with Masrur, perhaps to check up on him. I felt a little guilty about it, but the joy of even getting to be close to him overcame the twinge of regret. I've now decided: I will now visit more often! It's not like I didn't have a right, I just formed a trading contract with his company. And knowing Masrur, he would stay with Sinbad.

Shortly after, Sin caught up with me. His face indicated that he had questions— questions which I was not really in the mood, or ready to answer. Oh, but seeing how cute Masrur is now, I can't help but feel sad at how he has to grow up. The. Again, the original Masrur was what I liked first, I must stay biased! Choice, choices… It's always a struggle knowing the possibilities.

"What was that back there?"

"Eh? Ah, I thought it was someone I know. Turns out I was mistaken." I smiled, but avoided eye contact. He caught on, like he always does, but I figured he didn't pry.

Taking advantage of the good timing, I couldn't help but ask. "Where are you headed after? I heard you just came back after going missing from an adventure." At least, that's what the company staff told the public.

"Hmm, I will speak with my mentor in Balbadd. I'm looking for his advice to gain so land."

It wasn't hard to see he had just returned from slavery. Was he pushing himself too hard?

"Land?" I repeated.

He nodded, looking forward as we walked back to the company. "I want to start a kingdom with a strong backing. Currently, I have a couple alliances lined up and ready to trade a defend. I've dubbed it 'The Seven Seas Alliance!'"

"And how will you acquire that land?" I pried, genuinely curious.

He hadn't even changed clothes yet, and he's here talking to me.

He mumbled something in thought, then replied with a shrug. I laughed at his nonchalant. He was still carefree, even after going through so much. I would have broken if I had to succumb wholly to another human. It was just something I was not culturally taught to believe in. The difference in the view of humanity never fails to shock me. It was just something I never thought about when I watched or read it.

Now, I wished it didn't exist. But then it wouldn't be the series I love anymore, the characters I've watched won't be the same. I might not even meet them.

I halted. He noticed several steps later and turned back to call my name.

I came to a realization then, that I was a coward. Here I was, with a near infinite amount of power, and I was freely enjoying life. I could have done something about Magnostadt, and yet I chose to 'not mess with the plot.' I can do something about slavery, I could have saved Sin. But now, it's become another thing I couldn't change… I felt a little guilt, knowing that I was glad he became a slave. Because that meant I would meet Masrur. This was a thought I hated myself for thinking, to think I placed my happiness lower than slavery. I was ashamed.

Seeing my frown, he frowned with me. "What's wrong?" He inquired.

I bowed to him in apology. If I could kneel, I would have but he would have wanted to know why. Sin frantically scanned my body, his hands held out to me in defense, wondering if I was hurt anywhere. Silly man, you're the one who's hurt.

I took out a bottle of healing salve, one that I made on my free time with the herbs that Shina and Shuuer grew. I grabbed his already extended hand and placed the bottle on his palm; my expression still grim. I spoke softly, trying my best not to cry, "It'll help with the irritation and itch, even if it doesn't get rid of the color."

He tilted his head in question, indicating that he didn't catch on to what I meant. I wanted to smack him with the bottle, why can't he read the mood and understand!? Frustrated and again, near tears, I gestured to my neck. I was afraid to point out his.

He placed a hand on his as if to cover it up, his face now showed shock. He bit his lip and looked aside, giving in to the fact that I knew. He thanked me and tucked the bottle into the folds of his outfit; the fact that I bowed in apology completely escaping his mind.

When I noticed Princess Serendine approach us with his normal attire, I announced my departure. I knew this scenario, and frankly, I didn't want to be a part of it. Romance or any hint of it wasn't my thing. Love was one thing I could never read...

I gave him another bow, "On your next adventure, I'd like to tag along. It sounds wildly fun. Until next time, my friend."

His eyes twinkled when he heard my interest in joining. He waved at me as I turned on my heel to find the nearest door behind a hidden corner.

Ah, I forgot to tell him how to contact me.

That's alright. I knew where they were going.

* * *

I simply loved make-overs, especially if it's for infiltration. With the help of Solomon and Ugo, I've managed to have some extent of control over the dark ruhk, enough to cast spells like a normal magician. Of course, I couldn't overpower any of the core members of the organization, but it's best to start off weak and gain their trust that way. They would never trust someone so strong, I figured.

It was just a few days ago when I caught wind of the rare black ruhk floating by. Judal always made sure to expel them from his body before coming to Kouen and I, which I appreciated. The boy's actions differ so much from his heart that you could hardly tell the difference if you hadn't witnessed it yourself. But that was a bit of an inconvenience for me, not being able to find the black ruhk easily.

Nonetheless, I've managed to capture a few, and spent the next day reading it, speaking to it. It's filled me in on what it remembers within the organization. I now know enough to safely maneuver myself within their base. I didn't think it hard to trick them into accepting me, either. After all, I have Solomon's knowledge on my side.

I say that, and yet I had to spend the next month mastering black magi manipulation. Altering the form of ruhk was easy, but the memories required a spell like the power of Hakyryuu's djinn. I've managed to convince myself, however, that if someone from the old world could accomplish it, there was no reason why I cannot. And I did, barely.

I didn't mind; I had time. Or at least, a lot of time to spare, at the rate I was improving. I was rather proud of myself, being able to do this to another type of ruhk. In fact, the black ruhk seems much more powerful than the white ruhk, perhaps it's because of its negativity. The bad emotions are always stronger and more concentrated that the feelings of happiness, whose strength is in numbers.

In this period, I spent my free time carefully and diligently honing my control over the dark essence, as well as keeping up with my studies. It's a peaceful and stress free time for me, when I could take everything in at ease and at my own pace.

Night laid on my bed, and let out a yawn. She's become a bit lazy due to my negligence of the outdoors. I felt a little bad, and even considered sending her to Shina. The little girl would love to have some company, which reminds me: I should worry about finding them a home closer to Magnostadt. The people here do not discriminate if it meant that they had the potential to be a high class citizen. And Shina made a great candidate, even if she was a fanalis.

As for my appearance, I chose to ditch the black hair, and settled for a shade of dark green. Green was a color of betrayal for me, a fitting color for this organization. My eyes were now the lightest shade of white, giving me a tired, dead look. To add, I placed eye bags on me, for a feeling of exhaustion. Just in case I would be recognized, I decorated a few scars on my face and lowered my voice, it was now a more coarse and dreary one. I made sure to place three vertical red dots on my forehead, as their symbol for the unopened eye—as the ruhk had informed me.

With my voice, I look like a deprived pretty boy. It was a completely different transformation, I don't think Mother would even recognize me… Did I go too far…? Nah, cosplay was even more hardcore!

To add, I rustled my hair such that my bangs covered half my face, making it hard to make out the shape. I then tied the back into a high pony tail, and placed my empty, undecorated mask. It was blank, but ominous enough to scare people away.

I must say, Aru, you did a great job!

Thank you, Aru! I spend a lot of effort and thought into this look.

Giving myself a proud smile, I stiffened my face and placed the key into my dorm door.

Night yawned again, ignoring her bowl of fish. I glanced back at her, "Bye, I guess."

She meowed.

I meowed back.

* * *

"I am Astaroth, the Spirit of Terror and Meditation, who shall be my king?" _Man, who comes up with these names?_ The fire djinn appears to be huge in front of the three of us. The three of us were all who were left, other than the exhausted and overheating soldiers in the back, that Judal refused to waste his energy on. I rode comfortable on his cloth the entire time, or as comfortably as I could.

My already thin clothing was still not enough to alleviate the heat in this dungeon. I wonder how Kouen managed to stay perfectly composed, as Judal sucked on a piece of ice he made from magic. I had specifically worn lighter clothing today, but it only helped a little. Judal was kind enough to share his water, as to not have me expose my magic.

The two of us were slumped on the group with the carpet underneath us. Kouen looked at the djinn with determined eyes. The two of us exhausted children were not helping the serious mood, but the heat took a lot out of us. At one point, Astaroth spoke up to Kouen about him being the best candidate, but still mentioned us two.

Judal waved the blue giant off by saying he was not a candidate, but a magi. I declined, knowing full well Kouen would be chosen, but just in case, I added, "No thanks, I'm not a fan of reptiles. Apologies."

The djinn was speechless with the two of us. Honestly, I wonder how Kouen even tolerates us. I have this underlying suspicion that he is secretly embarrassed because of us, but he never shows it.

As Astaroth embeds himself within Kouen's sword, we begin to pack the loot in haste.

I think the only thing I could recall from this trip was the searing heat. Maybe I should reconsider going on dungeon adventures with Kouen…

* * *

Gyokuen's quarters did not have many servants, other than the occasional puppets that ignored me as I walked by. It was because of my control over the black ruhk; I simply deflected them as they came. Due to the lack of people and the help of the ruhk, I found her quite easily. Fortunately, I was aware that she didn't know anything about me, even if the ruhk warned her of my arrival. It was a bit suspicious, but I had an excuse.

Waltzing into her duplicate throne room, she sat as if she was expecting me. Her eyes looked down at me from her slightly higher seat. I looked up at her, not speaking first. If I expressed my interest in joining too quickly, she would possibly reject me.

Luckily, she spoke, "You are…?"

Her voice was not shrill as I had imagined it. Instead, it was quite gentle. What a contrast, what a woman…

"I…" Faking my hesitation, I paused.

She seemed to grow impatient, and took over, "I've heard from the ruhk that you only appeared recently. How did you find me?"

My dry voice came out again, "…I have no name."

Her brows furrowed and her eyes squinted in suspicion. It was expected, but I continued, "The voices led me here…"

"Voices?"

I nodded slightly, carefully revealing the lies, bit by bit, little by little. I quite like this game; lying to someone who I knew was sincere was difficult, but I loved games of wits with the best villains. It was the horrible people that I understood the most, and it was quite thrilling to play with them. The smart ones are easier to toy because they think they are steps ahead, but really, they're merely where I want them. Perhaps it was because of how I was raised, but Gyokuen was someone I wouldn't mind hanging out with— if she were in my world. That is, before my obsession with these stories. It was a sort of childish dream of mine, to play both the detective and the criminal. The layers of conning and lying always kept my mind busy, but this? This was too easy.

"The voices…the black lights have voices…" I looked down, pretending to be lost and confused, maybe even afraid.

She began to express her interest when she tilted her head and lead forward. "Explain. Do you mean the ruhk?"

I feigned ignorance and shyly glanced up at her, "..Ruhk?"

She stood, and walked forward towards me, then, holding out her hand, she summoned a handful of black ruhk. I acted surprised, and stepped back slowly. "The lights…"

She smiled, knelt down to the ground, and placed her hands on my shoulder. She was gentle, and in no way intimidating. I could see how she could have passed off as a kind empress and mother. "My boy, do you know what this means?"

"Huh?"

"You have escaped destiny! You've been chosen!" Her smile grew larger as she leaned forward even more.

I pried on, "Destiny?"

She nodded, "Little one, where is your family? Does anyone know you are here?"

I shook my head, "My family was killed in Parthevia. I started hearing voices that told me to come to you…"

Gyokuen seemed ecstatic at this point, a bit scary too, I might add. There was always a chance she could hold suspicion towards me. I'll have to be careful from now on. "Well, come to us, child. I will take care of you."

"Huh?"

"You've been guided here by the voice and will of your family. They return to those spirits after death and watch over you. I'm sure they led you here so you can be safe." Well, she's not wrong, but tricking a child this way was just plain cruel.

I played along, "C-can I really trust you?"

She took my hand and took me along. "Of course. Come child, I wish to introduce you."

I was brought into a dressing room and Gyokuen personally removed my ragged clothing. As awkward as it was, I was glad I coated my body with scars as well. She let out a sigh at the sight, and I wasn't sure if she faked it or not. But knowing her, I couldn't bring myself to believe the latter.

She removed my mask next, which I was hesitant to. It acted as insurance in case my face would be recognized. But she seemed more focused on the three dots than my features.

I heard her mumble, "This…"

"Ah-," Frantically, I tried to cove it with my bangs. Forcing a blush, I said quietly, "They said you would like it,"

Playing the weak and bashful boy seemed to have worked, because she smiled at me again and returned my mask. I reequipped it quickly.

"I do, it means a lot to me…"

I was then stripped down and placed into a traditional Kou robe; I think a part of my dignity was stripped away at that moment as well…

After cleaning up my appearance a little, I looked quite presentable. I could even pass off as Kou royalty. Gyokuen seemed to enjoy our meeting, and later brought me to another part of the palace. The number of people were now near zero and the puppets have grown in tens. I could likely guess where we were.

She placed me into a room and informed me to wait. I did, half expecting another Al-Thaman member to judge me. But instead, I was hit with a familiar voice.

"Ehh? What's this brat doing here?"

Hey Judal! Who are you calling a brat, you brat. This kid seems to really put up a tough front in front of the organization.

Gyokuen followed in after him. "This, Judal, is your new friend."

"Hah? This place doesn't need another kid." …You're the kid here. I'm not trying to be the kid, but you're making it real hard.

I bowed to him, holding in my urge to say something. The empress spoke up, "Well, this child is without a name, so Judal, you may name him." He let out a frustrated sigh, like it was troublesome. I felt a little depressed at his lack of enthusiasm. Man, you're unpleasant to be around when you're like this…

"Alright, I'll do it later or something…" He scratched his head with his wand. Gyokuen seemed satisfied and left after informing me to stay with Judal at all times. The boy didn't approve of such an order, demanding that he needed privacy. But Gyokuen didn't budge and simply returned where she came.

We were left alone, but I didn't feel comfortable opening up to Judal. He stepped out, and I followed steps behind him. I found it quite humorous: he would take a few steps, and I followed. As he paused to glance back, I stopped as well. Eventually, he grew frustrated and summoned his carpet. He began floating and I remained where I stood, taking no risks.

Moments later, he returned with his arms and feet crossed. "Well, aren't you going to get on?"

I smiled behind my mask, and hopped on. We were ways away from the palace when I was sure we were clear from the black ruhk. His back way behind me as I spoke with my normal voice, "Judal."

He shuffled around so quickly that he almost flew off the cloth. I panicked and tried to reach for him, but ended up collapsing on him. His face contorted into an expression of confusion, and frankly it was pretty funny.

I took the opportunity to take off my mask as I sat up. His eyes popped as he saw the changes in me. I grinned cheekily at him. I could tell he was confused, so I gave him an explanation. We were on quite close terms by now, and I could trust him with my purpose for being there. I told him that I had to get rid of the empress as a request from someone dear to me. It was not Solomon, but it was a condition I threw into the package with the power he granted me.

Judal seemed understanding towards my situation, even if what I told him was the vaguest of vague. He added, "Yeah, well I never liked that old hag, anyways. Do whatever you want, just let me in on the good stuff!" His willingness to participate was astounding. I didn't expect him to switch sides so easily. But he was Judal, and the Judal I knew was bad with words but good in his heart.

Judal began to formulate plans to trick Gyokuen, and I laughed at some of them. His childish schemes were adorable, proving that he was still a young boy at heart.

I then remembered, "Speaking of letting you in, you still haven't decided on my 'name' yet."

"Hah, can't I just call you Aru?"

"But that's too easy! I'll be exposed in a snap!"

"Hmm, how about Arusa?"

"Isn't that too girly?"

"But you're a girl."

"I'm _supposed_ to be a boy."

"But you are a girl?"

This was going no where, so I asked, "Why the name Arusa?"

He flashed his teeth, "Because it's Al Thamen (pronounced Aru Sāmen), without the 'men.' Since you are a girl."

"So you were just lazy?! Do you really want to expose me?!" This was oddly fun, to be arguing illogically with Judal like this.

He laughed, "It's not like those dumb things will figure it out. It'd be called a conspiracy if they ever tried to even link those things together. They wouldn't think you're a girl because your name was missing the 'men' part of their organization name. Besides, it wasn't even after Al-Thamen."

"Well, at least _give_ them that excuse. They would believe that's why the lazy _you_ chose that name."

He looked as if he considered it. Hmph. Well, whatever.

The two of us spent the next few hours coming up with a schedule. It was decided that I could get my free time through the excuse of Judal 'abandoning' me in a faraway land, such that I took a long time in coming back. It was a great idea, and Judal was the one that suggested it. He sure knew himself well, to propose leaving his friend off like that. Why did I get the feeling it was something he would have actually done, whether I was Aru or Arusa…?

Either way, having this boy on my side made it a lot easier to bring down Al-Thamen.


	9. Chapter 9: Expecting (Part 1)

**Chapter 9: Expecting (Part 1)  
**

* * *

Eleven. A hectic point in my second life, juggling classes and companies, growing plans and social circles. Halfway through this particular year, however, I was pulled from all that in a letter sent to Magnostadt requesting my presence at home. I thought it unusual, because my family has never interfered with my days at school. Most of my vacation and break days were spent with them, and they seemed satisfied with such arrangements.

This, however, was different. I could sense it. Choosing to avoid suspicion that the key would bring in its speedy transportation, I took haste and flew back home in half a day's time instead. I arrived home, expecting to find it possibly under attack. An attack did not escape my concerns for my family. They had power and wealth, and I could also be a likely beacon for all sorts of trouble, including Al-Thamen. I've placed protection amulets — something I've learned to craft last year — around the mansion, but I could never have my heart settle in peace. My family is too precious for that.

I see my mother waiting at the door to greet me. Father is nowhere to be seen. She beams at me, and I'm relieved to find her in good spirits. Nothing bad has happened. As I get closer, she pulls me in for a hug. I return it with the same enthusiasm, also taking in her familiar and comforting scent of herbs.

"I've missed you," she starts.

The smile on my face grows into a toothy grin, "Mama, you saw me just last month!"

"I always miss you." She pulls back to look at my face. "I think you've grown taller since the last time I saw you."

Hearing her, I wished my smile could grow even more than it already was. She knew I was conscious of my height, and always said what I wanted to hear. Moments like these always make me wonder. If I had put more effort before, would my previous mother share the same relationship with me as this one? I try to compare: in my previous world, I matured faster than others, learned faster and developed independence way before my age. If it's anything this world taught me, it was that playing dumb may be the solution. I'd have people to dote on me, like my mother.

A part of me feels as if I'm betraying her by hiding who I truly am, but if I did not hide it, would she have been the same as my previous mother? The hundreds of "if's" plague my thought process as my Father comes out to see me and Mother.

"My dear, and my little genius," He smiles at us and pats my head, "come in and sit." Mother proceeds to hold my left hand while Father grabs my right to lead me inside. He smiles calmly, but his eyes seems to have a brighter gleam. Father was the calm sort of person, always collected and reserved. According to the stories, the only time he's broken out of his usual demeanor was when Mother agreed to be his wife.

I would have cried and shouted to the whole world if a talented magician like Mother decided to settle for an financially-unstable man with only a big dream. But I could also understand why Mother agreed; Father has charm, and he dreams big because he can dare to. Perhaps she fell in love with that same gleam father still holds in his eyes.

Seeing these two exchange glances and smiles between each other, I can't help but wish that I could experience such a thing. The two look down to see me staring, and they both chime, "Welcome home, Aru."

I squeezed both their hands, "I'm home!"

With that, my point seem to have been proven once again. My family is important, and their well-being is the first I would think of in anything and everything I do.

We enter the common room, and Mother sends Father to get refreshments. He complies, and she starts, "You must be awfully curious as to what the letter was about, hm?"

I nod. What could have been so important such that I needed to fly back during a school day? She places a hand on my shoulder and cuddles me from the side.

"I figured," she makes room for Father who had just returned with some snacks and drinks, "that you might want to be sitting down for this."

Father settles in the spot next to her and adds, "We figured you wanted to hear this directly from us."

I blink at them. They seemed more nervous than I was.

Mother takes a breath in, and joyously expresses, "I'm pregnant!" She clasps her hands in glee as Father holds her waist and puts his hand on her currently flat stomach. My eyes glance down to notice than the ruhk are more lively around her. It was a wonderful sight to see.

My first reaction was joy, laced with some surprise, "What?!" I stand from the couch, clearly a bit too excited by the news.

Of course I was excited, I was getting a new family member! My heart thumped quickly, and I suddenly felt a great sense of responsibility and relief wash over me. Was this what my older brother felt when he found out about my existence? Would I get a brother that looks like him?

Suddenly, I was thankful that another soul was able to receive love from these two wonderful souls I can call my parents. I often felt I didn't deserve it, like I took away their real daughter. Now, someone else could deserve that doting, and I sure as heck would spoil them rotten.

* * *

"We really have nothing more to teach you, Aru."

 _I figured. A few years was enough for me to master most of the Zemi courses offered here, and the resources at Magnostadt has been a great help to my growing wealth._

"You're a student we can all be proud to call ours."

 _I'm actually sad to spend less time with these teachers, especially in self-defense. At least let me beat him up one more time for all those times he had hit me with a dull sword…_

"But we feel that this tight schedule we're keeping you in is very demanding. We know you can improve and keep up, but I feel you've already caught up, if not surpassed what we can offer."

 _The schedule was quite doable, actually. A lot of time is saved when you've mastered teleportation, but I'm not going to refuse the early retirement._

"It'd be a waste to keep you here — selfish, but we want to ask for you to become a sort of mentor for the students. In this academy, we are blind to age when it comes to talent and potential, but we cannot ask you to fully become a teacher after some complaints from your mother…"

 _You even contacted Mother?! Efficient… But that did sound like her— overprotective as always, and gets mad at whatever seems to come between her and spending more time with me._

"We ask of you to act as a visiting professor, so you can teach whatever and whenever you like — if that is alright with you. Of course, you will have the same privileges as a professor."

"Well, Aru?"

I smile faintly, "Deal. If it means I get to keep my citizenship and special access here, I'll take it. Though I can't guarantee that I will teach. Research, I can handle, but I am not suited for standing in the spotlight." Not yet.

"I understand. This was our last ditch attempt to have you stay. No one has ever graduated so quickly with such an outstanding record. If I proposed to Mogamett about casting statues of you all over, there is a high chance he'd agree. After all, you did help with the waves of new students."

I waved my hand and shifted in my seat, "It's nothing much. Though, may I ask you something?"

"What is it? Anything I can do to help."

"Magicians are blind to age, but what is the policy of accepting Fanalis?"

* * *

The Great Sinbad of the Seas, he looks like he's fully grown, if not fully matured. The man is nineteen, now. His crew has grown in size and so had his company and connections. He's been busy travelling and conquering.

As always, I spend my time here extremely wisely by ogling at Masrur from the crow's nest, when Sinbad decided to join me.

"What are you looking at, Aru?" He knew what — or who — I was looking at. I made no effort to hide my bias towards his red-haired shipmate.

I chose to not look at him and continued glancing down, "Oh, y'know. The view."

"There's a pretty good view up here with you, I might remind you." He sprawls his arms out on the ledge, looking quite relaxed.

"Don't you find it a bit disturbing that you have to flaunt your 'attractiveness' to even a little girl like me, Sin?" I retorted.

"Little girls don't have the vocabulary or brains like you. Besides, I have to show off my qualities to get you to join my group." I have to admit, I admire his efforts. He's been trying to recruit me to help expand his moving 'kingdom' ever since he found out about the contract Night Co. formed with his. Persistence was something he did not lack, and so was patience.

"I don't have to _join_ your group, Sin."

"Why not?"

"That would mean I'd have to follow you. And currently, we're equals in the trade. I have no intentions of becoming anyone's subordinate."

"I'm not asking you to become my subordinate. We can still be partners."

"Then what we are now is fine."

"Well, I was hoping you'd trade with only us." He shifted closer, staring down at his shipmates with me.

"Only trading with you means I'll have to depend on you for my income. It's hardly fair that I'd have to commit while you can trade with anyone you choose." I didn't actually care much about making money. I had plenty of it already, and I didn't actually mind merging with his. He is the anomaly I was supposed to help anyways.

He glances at me while I still keep my gaze down, and smiles, "I get the feeling our goals are different, though."

"Oh? Different, how?" For once, my eyes land on him. He has a sort of knowing smile — something I did not first notice from just the corner of my eye.

He shrugs, "Well, for one, you're not trying to be king. Being king needs a lot of funding and connections."

I playfully comment, "I seem to have both connections and wealth. 'Queen Arukane S. Bahemos' doesn't sound so bad…"

He smirked, "Don't even try it. It was my idea first. Though merging companies could come with the privilege of making you queen of my kingdom."

"Ha! That'll be the day. Besides, why do you want to be king so badly," I ask, "It seems a lot of people I know believe that the only way to change the world is to be on top of it."

He chuckles, "I don't know who these people are, but I can agree. I've tried changing things at the bottom, and that hasn't gotten me anywhere."

I could understand what he was talking about. He did start off as a fisherman's son with a simple village life. But he was not meant for that kind of life, he was born to be a king. Although it was predestined that he is going to be a kind, at the same time, I worry.

"Being a king," I tell him, "will draw unwanted — and sometimes even harmful — intentions."

He seems to consider my statement, "Yes, but it will draw attention away from important things as well. If I can prove my worth, others will have to opportunity to do great things as well."

"You're calling yourself a distraction? What are you taking eyes away from?"

"Everything that prevents this world from reaching peace. A great man can not only draw the hope of people, he can also draw fear from the oppressors."

"Fear won't make them go away."

"Of course not. Someone has to do the dirty work. I'm working on dragging them out first."

"Then who will do the dirty work?"

"I'm _also_ still working on that, but I wouldn't mind getting some help with those friends of yours. They seem to have similar ideals."

Considering one is the headmaster of Magnostadt and future vessel for dark ruhk and the other is the prince and possibly future king of Kou… I have my concerns about letting them exchange letters. I finally decide to avoid his gaze and continued watching Masrur, "Ideals, yes. Methods, debatable."

He gives up trying on that subject after seeing my resignation from continuing our chat on kings, and piped in, "I've been meaning to ask. What's so special about that guy?"

Without a thought, I answered, "He looks like my brother."

"You have a brother?"

Ah. Crap. I felt myself panic, " — if I _had_ a brother, that is." I let out a fake and nervous laugh.

Sinbad leans forward even more, his face is close to mine, "Hm… I guess you do look a little like him. Maybe your parents could get lucky."

Well, if my parents were anything like my past life — and they looked eerily similar — then my brother will look fairly close to the older one I had before. Two Masrur's in one world? I couldn't say no to that!

"Do you know where babies come from, Aru?" He continues.

"Where?" I wanted to see what he would say to an eleven year old girl.

"Hmm? You don't know? Don't they teach this in school? I thought you attended the great school of magic." He taunts me, clearly with a sense of superiority in his voice.

Arrogant man, you clearly know nothing. I decide to act dumb, because it's no fun to behave like a know-it-all. I've done it in the past, and people tend to not know how to react.

I smiled at him, "Ah! You've reminded me, I should ask my teachers how I can create a child out of magic. They did say magic is part of the origin of everything, so in theory, that is how babies are birthed."

"Eh?" He sounded concerned, "H-hey. I don't think that's the traditional way o—"

I cut him off, "Then how are babies created, Sin? Please, enlighten me."

He suddenly has to think, panicking more than he was before. His smile is stiff and occasionally twitches. This was too funny. "Well, they uh-"

I stare at him in great concentration, which I think only added to his stress in having to explain to me how the birds and the bees work. He stammers more, "They — how you…"

Some blushing later, he falls silent and closes his eyes to compose himself. I grin, "Sin! If you didn't know either, you didn't have to tease me about it. I won't make fun of you for not knowing. In fact, I have this book — and don't worry I can get plenty at Magnostadt, you can keep it — called 'Men Belong in the Nursery.'"

"What?" He puts on a confused expression as I shove the book I wrote about the development of a baby and parenthood after into his hands.


End file.
